Live Like Balloon
by Jung Eunhee
Summary: Jaejoong kaget bukan kepalang ketika bertemu dengan seseorang. Dan orang itu juga telah membuatnya harus bertemu dengan orang yang pernah ia cintai. Apa yang akan diperbuat Jaejoong? Apa ia bisa menerima kenyataan tersebut? Summary gagal YUNJAE! YAOI, M-Preg, BL.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Live Like Balloon

Cast : (YunJae Of Course!)

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Eunhee (OC) *Author ikutan ngeksis ^_^V*

DB5K

Etc.

Genre : Family, Romance, Comedy. (YAOI, BL.)

Rating : T – M (Mungkin akan M di chapter yang akan datang, ntah yang mana)

Summary : Jaejoong kaget bukan kepalang ketika bertemu dengan seseorang. Dan orang itu juga telah membuatnya harus bertemu dengan orang yang pernah ia cintai. Apa yang akan diperbuat Jaejoong? Apa ia bisa menerima kenyataan tersebut?

Disclaimer : They belong to God, their family & themselves! But I own this fiction.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

.

_Jaejoong POV_

Aku sedang sendirian berjalan-jalan di suatu siang. Setelah melakukan banyak syuting dan rekaman yang tak jemu-jemu, akhirnya aku mendapatkan hari untuk beristirahat juga. Setelah lelah berjalan-jalan, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemenku. Fiuh~ Lelah juga jalan-jalan di siang bolong begini. Untung saja tidak ada orang yang sadar oleh penyamaranku, sehingga aku bisa leluasa berkeliling.

.

.

.

JAEJOONG'S APARTMENT

"EOMMA!" teriak seorang yeoja kecil—mungkin berumur sekitar 3 tahun *Umur asli, bukan umur korea, kalau umur korea ditambah 1 tahun*

Baru saja aku datang, tiba-tiba suara seorang anak perempuan mengejutkanku. Eh? Kenapa dia ada di depan pintu apartemenku? Aku menolehkan pandanganku ke arah belakang, namun tak ada siapapun kecuali aku dan anak itu di sini. Jadi siapa orang yang dimaksud 'eomma' oleh anak ini? Aku mendekati anak itu.

"Hmm… Museun iriya, saeng?" aku berlutut untuk menyamakan tinggiku dengan tingginya sambil mengelus pelan kepalanya dan tersenyum

"Eomma…" anak itu menatapku dalam dengan mata besarnya lalu memegang pipiku dengan kedua tangannya. Eh, mworago? Eomma? Kenapa anak ini menyebutku eomma?

"Hey, dongsaeng.. Ni ireumi mwoeyo? Neoye eommaneun eodieyo?" tanyaku lembut

"Jung Eunhee-imnida.." kata anak itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku yang lain

"Eunhee-ah, dimana eommamu? " tanyaku

"Yeogiye.. Joongie eomma yeogi isseo." ia malah menepuk kedua pundakku, lalu sibuk memainkan sebuah boneka anjing berwarna putih yang ia bawa.

"Mwo? Mianhae saeng, aku bukan eommamu. Aku namja. Kau seharusnya memanggilku oppa, bukan eomma, ne? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, Eunheenie?" tanyaku

"Aniya… Lapal eomma! Eunhee lapal…" kata anak itu

"Jawab oppa dulu, Ne? Kenapa Eunhee bisa disini?" tanyaku lagi, namun anak itu malah membalas pandanganku dengan tatapan bingung

"Eomma malah (marah)? Hiks-hiks…" Eunhee mulai menangis

"Aigoo! Aniya! Euh, ne, kkajja… Ayo masuk ke dalam." Aku sungguh bingung, akhirnya aku mengajaknya masuk ke dalam.

Hah… Eotteohkkae? Mengapa anak ini tidak berhenti memanggilku eomma? Kenapa dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Ah. Aku tahu, dia masih sangat kecil untuk menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu. Keundae… Aghh! Aku menjambak rambutku gemas. Apa yang terjadi sekarang? Untung sekarang dia sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"Eomma, lapal…" Ia menatapku dengan tatapan polos khas anak kecil

"Ah, Ne! A—aku akan membuatkanmu makanan… Kau tunggu disini…" jawabku bingung

".." anak itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk lalu memainkan bonekanya lagi

Aku berjalan ke dapur. Anak kecil, biasanya makan apa sih? Mola~ Mungkin anak itu mau makan sup kimchi. Kebetulan aku masih punya sisa sup kimchi tadi pagi di kulkas. Aku memanaskan sup kimchi untuknya. Lalu aku segera kembali dan memberikan makanan pada Eunhee yang masih duduk di sofa ruang tamuku.

Ia terlihat sangat senang.

"Eomma… A!" Eunhee membuka mulutnya, berharap agar aku menyuapinya

"Ne.." aku menyendokkan sedikit sup kimchi itu, lalu meniupnya sejenak dan menyuapkannya

"Hiks-hiks.. Hah! Hah, das eomma (pedas eomma)!" anak itu hampir menangis

"Ne? Ah.. Mianhae Eunhee-nie.." aku memeluknya agar ia tidak jadi menangis

Anak itu memelukku erat. Entah kenapa, rasanya sangat nyaman. Eh.. Naega wae irae..? Padahal aku bukan orangtua anak ini. Bagaimana bisa anak ini ada di sini dan terus-terusan menganggapku eommanya? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi orangtuanya? Kenapa anak ini tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa tentang orangtuanya? Huh! Orangtua macam apa mereka itu? Kenapa anaknya bisa ada di sini? Apa mereka tidak khawatir pada anak mereka? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus mengalir dalam otakku. Baiklah, nanti aku akan lapor pada polisi. Mungkin saja anak ini tersesat hingga bisa sampai di depan apartemenku. Anak ini… Sebenarnya sangat manis dan lucu. Tapi kenapa ia terus menganggapku eommanya? Nan namjaya! Apa jangan-jangan eommanya sangat mirip denganku? Aigoo~

"Eomma.. Lapal.." kata anak itu dengan cadel, sukses membuyarkan lamunanku

"Ne.. Kita makan di luar saja, ne?" tanyaku lembut sambil mengelus kepalanya. Rambutnya sangat halus.

Eunhee menjawab dengan anggukan. Aku berdiri dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi lagi.

"Ndong..(Gendong)" pinta Eunhee membuka tangannya

"Ne.." aku menyuruhnya naik di punggungku, namun ia tidak mau

Akhirnya aku menggendongnya seperti anak koala. Ia sangat senang. CHU~ Ia mencium pipiku. Ah~ Anak ini benar-benar menggemaskan!

RESTAURANT

"Eunheenie, sekarang ceritakan pada oppa"

"Oppa? Mma! Eomma!" sanggahnya tiba-tiba sambil menggeleng kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Aigoo~ Kenapa anak ini memiliki kebiasaan yang sering kulakukan? Aku jadi sangat gemas. Akhirnya aku mengalah

"Ne… Ceritakan pada eomma, kenapa kau bisa di depan pintu seperti tadi."

"…" anak itu asik dengan makanannya, seolah tak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku—atau malah tidak mengerti pertanyaanku?

"Hey, baby… Kau tidak ingin menjawab eomma, eoh?" tanyaku

"…" ia benar-benar tidak menggubris pertanyaanku. Kenapa anak ini sangat keras kepala? Huh! Kenapa jadi mirip denganku begini?

"Hmm.. Berapa umurmu anak manis?" tanyaku lagi

"… Eomma yupa? (Eomma lupa?) Cekayang Eunhee cudah 3 cahun." anak itu mulai murung lagi

"Eunhee-nie jangan murung, ne? Eomma cuma mau mengetesmu, baby. Kau sangat pandai, Eunhee-nie.." jawabku asal. Aigoo.. Kalau aku salah menjawab, bisa menangis dia.

Anak itu menunjukkan senyum lebarnya, lalu makan lagi. Entah kenapa anak ini sangat pandai. Usianya belum 3 tahun, namun sudah bisa makan sendiri. Yah, meskipun hampir menumpahkan seluruh isi piringnya, tapi ia terlihat sangat mahir memegang sendok dan makan sendiri.

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah lucunya. Mengapa anak ini sangat manis? Aku begitu bahagia melihat wajahnya. Bibir hatinya.. Hidung mancungnya.. Ia seperti mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Ne. Orang itu… Ah! Kenapa aku malah mengingatnya? Lupakan, Kim Jaejoong! Kau harus melupakan orang itu! Aku memukuli kepalaku pelan.

.

.

.

.

_Author POV_

Jaejoong terlihat menggendong yeoja kecil yang mengklaimnya sebagai eommanya. Yeoja kecil itu masih memakai dress berwarna merah muda dengan gambar beruang yang cukup besar di bagian depannya serta sepatu putih beserta kaus kaki pink berenda, sama seperti saat anak itu ditemukan di depan apartemen Jaejoong.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah toko peralatan bayi dan balita. Mereka memilih-milih beberapa baju untuk Eunhee. Mulai dari gaun yang sangat cantik, hingga piyama dan baju dalam anak perempuan yang lucu-lucu. Jaejoong membeli semua yang dipilih Eunhee. Jaejoong sangat terhibur melihat kelakuan Eunhee yang sangat imut ketika memilih-milih baju untuknya.

Setelah membayar belanjaannya, Jaejoong dan Eunhee kembali ke apartemennya. Eunhee terlihat sangat lelah.

JAEJOONG'S APARTMENT

"Eomma… Ngancuk.." Eunhee menarik-narik celana Jaejoong.

"Tidurlah baby. Ayo eomma mandikan sebelum tidur." Jaejoong menggendong Eunhee dan membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya

Jaejoong mendadak bingung karena ia tidak mungkin memandikan Eunhee dengan sabun dan sampo khusus namja dewasa seperti dirinya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memandikan Eunhee dengan sabunnya, meski itu mungkin akan sedikit keras bagi balita seperti Eunhee. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega melihat balita di hadapannya mandi dengan sabun keras miliknya. Namun Jaejoong sangat terpaksa. Sedangkan Eunhee hanya tertawa-tawa ketika Jaejoong memandikannya sambil memainkan busa-busa dari sabun itu. Benar-benar balita polos. 'Setelah ini aku akan membelikannya peralatan bayi khusus agar kulitnya tetap sehat.' Jaejoong bergumam.

Jaejoong tersenyum lega setelah selesai memandikan, memakaikan baju dan menidurkan balita itu di atas king size bed bersprei putih miliknya. Ia menaruh kedua guling di samping kiri dan kanan Eunhee agar balita itu tidak jatuh.

Jaejoong mendudukan pantat montoknya di atas single sofa yang ada di ruang TV, lalu meraih handphonenya dan menelpon Yoochun, sahabatnya.

"Yoochun-ah, kau ada waktu? Aku ingin kau datang ke apartemenku sekarang."

"…?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahu padamu. Ppalliwa! Ini penting."

"…"

"Ne, gidarilkke."

Jaejoong memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ia menyalakan TV dengan volume kecil, lalu sibuk memindah-mindahkan saluran TV karena bosan. Setelah menunggu sekitar 15 menit, Yoochun akhirnya datang. Jaejoong membukakan pintu dan menyuruh Yoochun masuk. Yoochun menggunakan kaus abu-abu berlengan panjang dan celana kain pendek berwarna cream.

"Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?" tanya Yoochun to the point

"Lihat di kamarku sekarang."

Yoochun menatap bingung Jaejoong, lalu masuk ke kamar Jaejoong diikuti si pemilik kamar. Yoochun membelalakan matanya kaget begitu melihat seorang balita perempuan sedang tertidur lelap. 'Imut sekali', batin Yoochun. Mereka segera keluar dari kamar itu.

"Jaejoong-ah, siapa anak itu? Dia lucu sekali." Yoochun terkekeh

"Namanya Jung Eunhee. Aku tidak tahu dia siapa. Saat aku pulang dari jalan-jalan, aku menemukannya sedang berdiri di depan apartemenku dan ia tidak berhenti memanggilku eomma."

"Mwo? Eomma? Memang dimana orangtuanya? Kenapa kamu dipanggil eomma? Apa karena wajahmu yang cantik itu? Haha!" PUK! Sebuah bantal mendarat tepat didepan jidat lebar Yoochun

"YA! Ah.. Ya… Apa-apaan? Aku ini sangat tampan! Apanya yang cantik? Mana aku tahu kenapa dia memanggilku eomma.. Mungkin saja eommanya mirip denganku, makanya dia seperti itu." Jaejoong mengecilkan volume suaranya. Jaejoong sedikit merasa bersalah karena hampir berteriak yang mungkin saja akan mengganggu tidur Eunhee di kamar.

"Kenapa melemparku? Kau tidak kasihan pada jidat seksiku?" Yoochun mengelus jidatnya yang memiliki lebar kali panjang luar biasa (?)

"Berisik sekali! YA… Sekarang aku sedang bingung. Bantu aku untuk melapor polisi…" ujar Jaejoong sambil menjambak rambutnya pelan

"Kau ingin berurusan dengan polisi? Bagaimana kalau kita malah dikira menculik anak itu? Eotthae? Menurutku kita malah tidak usah melapor pada polisi. Buat saja selebaran yang mengatakan kalau telah ditemukan seorang anak perempuan. Jangan lupa cantumkan ciri-ciri anak itu dan juga fotonya." Yoochun menyampaikan ide cerdasnya

"Membuat selebaran? Hmm… Sepertinya ide bagus. Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti saranmu. Ah, Yoochun-ah, bisa tolong aku sebentar? Aku harus pergi membeli sesuatu untuk anak itu."

"Ne.." jawab Yoochun sambil menatap tayangan berita di TV.

Jaejoong memasang mantel dan kacamata hitamnya. Tak lupa ia memakai topi untuk menyamar. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah minimarket terdekat.

Sedangkan Yoochun sibuk menonton TV dan mengganti saluran-saluran TV sesuka hatinya. Tanpa sengaja, matanya tertuju pada sebuah tas berbentuk boneka beruang berwarna putih di atas sofa panjang di hadapannya. Yoochun saat ini duduk di single sofa yang tadi diduduki oleh Jaejoong. Yoochun mendekati tas itu lalu membuka dan mengeluarkan isinya. Ia menyipitkan mata sipitnya (?) tanda bingung. Ia menemukan sebuah kertas yang terlipat. Tanpa ragu Yoochun membuka kertas itu. Ternyata kertas itu adalah fotokopi akta kelahiran Eunhee.

Tercantum bahwa anak itu lahir di Daegu, 27 Maret 2011 dengan nama Jung Eunhee. Dan yang membuat jantung Yoochun hampir copot adalah nama orangtua anak itu. Disitu tercatat bahwa Jung Eunhee adalah anak dari Ayah bernama Jung Yunho dan Ibu bernama Kim Jaejoong. Yoochun mengelus dadanya, menenangkan degup jantungnya yang melompat-lompat karena kaget. Sungguh, saat ini ia bingung. Yoochun tak sabar untuk menanyai Jaejoong tentang ini semua.

"Jadi ini benar anak Jaejoong dan Yunho? Ckckck.. Kenapa Jaejoong menyembunyikan semuanya dariku?" Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya

Yoochun meraba isi tas anak itu dan menemukan sebuah foto anak itu bersama Jaejoong saat ia masih bayi. Setelah itu tak ada lagi apapun di dalamnya. Yoochun meletakkan lagi tas itu dan mengambil semua isinya.

Kurang lebih 30 menit kemudian, Jaejoong kembali. Ia membawa sekantung besar belanjaan. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti eomma-eomma sekarang.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Yoochun datar sambil menatap layar televisi

"Tadi aku memilih yang paling baik. Memang benar kata orang-orang, setelah terlalu lama memilih, pilihan terbaik adalah yang paling pertama kita lihat. Apa selama aku pergi tadi Eunhee sempat terbangun?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menaruh belanjaannya di atas meja kecil di depan Yoochun

"Aniya.. Ah, matda! YA! Coba kau jelaskan, apa ini!" Yoochun meraih fotokopian akta kelahiran serta foto Eunhee ketika masih bayi dulu.

Jaejoong meraih dua benda tersebut. Matanya langsung menatap horor dua benda yang kini ia pegang.

"Ige.. Ige mwoya?!" Jaejoong sangat terkejut

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Ige mwoyo? Malhaeyo!" Yoochun menatap Jaejoong kesal

"Nan jeongmal moreugesseo…" Jaejoong menjatuhkan dirinya ke single sofa putih kesayangannya sambil menatap kosong lantai

"Jadi… Kau dan Yunho? Kalian sudah..? Ah, aniya.. Jadi, Eunhee adalah anak kalian? Pantas saja marga anak itu sama dengan Yunho."

Yoochun mengira bahwa Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah menikah dan merahasiakan hubungan mereka serta telah menghasilkan anak bernama Eunhee yang sedang tertidur pulas di kamar Jaejoong.

"Jeongmal moll—" Yoochun menyela perkataan Jaejoong cepat

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Tega sekali kau pura-pura tidak tahu tentang anak itu, padahal sudah jelas tertulis disitu bahwa dia memang anak kalian. Dan foto itu… Ayolah, Jae! Kau tidak usah berbohong padaku. Aku sahabatmu, Jae.. Seharusnya kau tidak menyembunyikan semua ini dar—" kali ini Jaejoong ganti menyela ucapan Yoochun

"YA! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini semua! Kapan aku punya anak dengan Yunho? Itu.. Itu mustahil! Nan namjaya! Bagaimana bisa aku punya anak dengan namja juga? Aissh! Kenapa kau menyalahkanku dengan semua ini?" Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"Tapi foto itu.. Itu nyata Jae! Itu memang fotomu kan? Itu tidak mungkin foto editan.. Geurigo. Sekilas melihat anak itu, ia memang mirip sekali denganmu, Jae! Ia bagai perpaduan antara kau dan Yunho." ujar Yoochun. Di foto itu Jaejoong terlihat sangat sexy. Ia berbaring menyamping ke kiri. Di sebelah kirinya ada bayi Eunhee yang sedang terlihat menyusu pada dada kirinya. Dalam foto itu Jaejoong terlihat sedang tersenyum bahagia

"ANIYA! Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti ini? Ini mustahil Yoochun-ah! Aku sungguh tidak tahu asal-muasal anak itu! A-aku ti—tidak merasa mirip dengan anak itu.." seru Jaejoong keras.

Bohong kalau ia tidak merasa mirip dengan anak itu. Mata besarnya, kulit putihnya, serta gaya mempoutkan bibir, semua sangat mirip dengan Jaejoong. Hanya saja hidung dan bibir hati anak itu yang selalu membuat Jaejoong terbayang-bayang oleh mantan kekasihnya, Yunho. Ya.. Yunho dan Jaejoong memang pernah berpacaran, namun mereka berpisah setelah TVXQ has splited out. Ini membuat Jaejoong ingin sekali melupakan namja seksi berkulit tan yang sangat ia cintai itu, meski akhirnya ia tidak berhasil melupakan namja itu. Namja yang telah berhasil merebut hatinya dan mengisi relung kosong di hatinya. Sampai saat ini ia masih tidak bisa melupakan namja yang ia anggap sebagai belahan jiwanya itu.

Tiba terdengarlah tangisan dari dalam kamar Jaejoong. Ternyata suara keras Jaejoong telah mengganggu tidur Eunhee.

"Hiks-hiks… EOMMAA~~!" teriak Eunhee memanggili Jaejoong

"Aigoo~ Aku membangunkannya.." Jaejoong segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya

"Waeyo baby..? Kau terbangun? Mianhae, eomma berbicara terlalu keras.. Tidur lagi, ne?" tawar Jaejoong. Ia duduk di sebelah Eunhee yang sekarang sedang mengucek matanya denganw ajah kesal

"Chileo! (Shireo!) Ndong…" Eunhee menggeleng keras, malah meminta Jaejoong menggendongnya

"Ne… Maafkan eomma, ne?"

Eunhee tak menjawab tapi malah menunjuk pintu, tanda ia ingin keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Jaejoong menuruti keinginan Eunhee dan membawanya ke ruang tengah. Yoochun menatap Jaejoong dan Eunhee dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Eomma, appa-neun eodie?" tanya Eunhee dengan logat Daegu yang kental. 'Kenapa logat anak ini mirip dengan Yunho?' batin Jaejoong

"Appa? Nuguyo appa? Ah! Yoochun appa?" tanya Jaejoong bercanda sambil mencubit pipi Eunhee

"Uhmm…" Eunhee menggeleng sambil memainkan baju Jaejoong di depannya

Kini posisi Eunhee adalah dipangku oleh Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di single sofa. Eunhee duduk menghadap Jaejoong. Yoochun mendekati Eunhee dan mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Eunhee.

"Annyeong Eunhee-nie… Joneun Yoochun ahjussi imnida…" Yoochun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eunhee, tapi anak itu langsung menoleh ke arah lain dan memeluk dada Jaejoong kuat.

"Ah, wae? Kau malu? Kau malu pada Yoochun ahjussi?" tanya Jaejoong heran. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Eunhee malu pada orang lain. Apa ini memang sifatnya?

"… Aaa!" Eunhee berteriak dengan wajah yang terus masuk ke dalam dekapan hangat dada Jaejoong *author tepar sambil mimisan gara2 ngerasain kehangatan dada montok Jaemma*

"Kau tidak mau berkenalan dengan ahjussi?" tanya Yoochun sabar

"…" Eunhee tak menjawab dan terus memeluk erat Jaejoong

Yoochun menyerah dan membiarkan momen eomma dan anak di hadapannya itu. Ia duduk lagi di tempatnya semula. Melihat semua itu, Yoochun semakin yakin bahwa Eunhee memang anak Jaejoong yang telah di sembunyikan sejak lama oleh sahabatnya itu.

Eunhee terlihat marah karena digoda Jaejoong. Jaejoong terus menggoda-goda Eunhee. Dengan polosnya, Eunhee mengerucutkan bibir hatinya dan memainkan singlet abu-abu yang kini dipakai Jaejoong. Jaejoong tertawa melihat wajah Eunhee yang begitu imut saat ini. Ingin sekali ia mencium balita dihadapannya saat ini.

"Mma.." panggil Eunhee

"Ne?"

"Popo.." Eunhee menatap Jaejoong dengan mata besarnya yang sangat persis dengan Jaejoong

CUP! Jaejoong mengecup bibir hati Eunhee. Entah kenapa Jaejoong sangat ingin menangis sekarang. Sekarang Ia sangat merindukan namja itu. Namja yang memiliki bibir yang sama dengan bibir balita di hadapannya.

"Mma.." panggil Eunhee lagi

"Hmm..?" kini Jaejoong meraih telapak tangan kiri Eunhee dan mengecupinya berkali-kali

"Appa eodie?" lagi-lagi Eunhee bertanya tentang keberadaan appanya. Jaejoong terkesiap. Ia bertanya dengan hati-hati

"Appa..?" Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya. Yoochun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia memperhatikan seluruh momen eomma dan anak di hadapannya ini dengan sangat serius.

_Yoochun POV_

Aku menyipitkan mataku menatap mereka serta memicingkan pendengaranku. Baru saja aku mendengar bahwa anak itu kini tengah mencari appanya. Ini semakin mencurigakan. Mereka terlihat sangat dekat, tapi kenapa Jaejoong masih berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa? Jeongmal isanghae!

Tiba-tiba Eunhee berteriak dan melompat dari pangkuan Jaejoong.

"APPA! Mma! Yunho appa!" seru Eunhee nyaring

.

.

.

To be Continue…. XP

Ada quiz kecil-kecilan nih.

Tebak yang terjadi di chapter depan :

Apakah 'appa' Eunhee alias Yunho datang ke apartemen Jaejoong?

Atau apakah ada 'appa' lain yang datang?

Atau tidak ada yang datang? *author dikubur idup-idup ama readers*

Tunggu jawabannya di next chapter~! O!

Mohon reviewnya yaaaa…

Kamsahamnida yeoreobeun~ :*


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Live Like Balloon

Cast : (YunJae Of Course!)

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Eunhee (OC) *Author ikutan ngeksis ^_^V*

DB5K

Etc.

Genre : Family, Romance, Comedy. (YAOI, BL.)

Rating : T

Summary : Jaejoong kaget bukan kepalang ketika bertemu dengan seseorang. Dan orang itu juga telah membuatnya harus bertemu dengan orang yang pernah ia cintai. Apa yang akan diperbuat Jaejoong? Apa ia bisa menerima kenyataan tersebut?

Disclaimer : They belong to God, their family & themselves! But I own this fiction.

Notes : Ada ralat buat Chapter 1. Umur Eunhee yang dipakai itu 3 tahun, sesuai umur Korea. Kalau umur asli umurnya baru 2 tahun. Kamsahamnida~ :)

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

.

_Yoochun POV_

Tiba-tiba Eunhee berteriak dan melompat dari pangkuan Jaejoong.

"APPA! Mma! Yunho appa!" seru Eunhee nyaring

Seketika anak itu menunjuk ke layar televisi sambil berteriak-teriak. Ia mencoba turun dari pangkuan Jaejoong dan melompat ke depan TV. Ia melompat-lompat begitu senang melihat ada Yunho di TV. Oh C'mon! Aku jadi semakin yakin bahwa anak ini adalah anak Jaejoong dan Yunho. Kenapa Jaejoong masih saja diam dan menutupinya?

"Eunhee-ah, kau tidak mengantuk lagi? Ayo tidur. Ini sudah malam… Ayo tidur bersama eomma.." ajak Jaejoong

"…" Eunhee menggeleng

"Eunhee mau nunggu Yunho appa puyang~" Eunhee menatap Jaejoong yang sedang gugup dengan mata doe eyes yang sangat persis dengan mata Jaejoong.

"Keundae Eunhee-ah, ini sudah malam… Anak kecil tidak boleh tidur terlalu malam." Jaejoong masih berusaha meyakinkan Eunhee. Aku menatap jam di handphoneku. Masih jam 19.30 KST

"…" Eunhee terdiam lalu menunduk dan mendatangi Jaejoong

Anak ini sangat penurut. Saat ini Jaejoong tengah menggendongnya dan membawa anak itu ke kamarnya. Aku menghela napas. Mereka… Mereka sangat terlihat seperti sepasang eomma dan anak. Apalagi yang salah? Ah… Mungkin karena Jaejoong adalah namja. Tapi tetap saja, apa yang salah? Saat ini teknologi sudah begitu canggih. Dan aku pernah dengar beberapa kasus kehamilan pada namja. Mungkin saja Jaejoong salah satu dari beberapa namja beruntung itu. Beruntung karena bisa memerankan peran sebagai namja dan yeoja sekaligus.

Yang masih aku bingungkan adalah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Jaejoong dan Yunho? Aku tahu. Bahkan sangat ingat tentang couple mereka yang selalu muncul di sesi couple talk. Belum lagi fans mereka, YunJae shipper yang sangat loyal pada mereka berdua. Tapi apa sampai terbawa di kehidupan nyata juga? *YUNJAE IS REAL! YUNJAE SHIPPER TUNJUKKAN EKSISTENSI KITA*

"Untung saja anak itu cepat tidur.." ujar Jaejoong lega

"Jae-ah… Jelaskan padaku…!" tatapku tajam

"Chun-ah.. Aku sudah bilang aku tidak tahu apapun.. Masalah Yunho… Naddo moreuge! Kau membuatku tambah pusing." Ujarnya kesal

"Jaejoong-ah.. Tak usah mengelak lagi. Dia memang anak kalian kan? Aku tidak akan mengejekmu atau apapun. Aku hanya butuh pengakuanmu. Arasseo?"

"Tapi aku tidak merasa pernah punya anak, Yoochun-ah… Kau… Cobalah mengerti aku sedikit saja. Apa yang pernah kusembunyikan darimu? Aku tidak akan menutupi apapun darimu karena kau adalah sahabatku yang paling kupercaya."

"Kau serius?"

"Kau melihat aku bercanda sekarang, eoh?"

"Aniya.. Kau terlihat serius, Kim Jaejoong-ssi.." akhirnya aku mempercayai kata-katanya

"Neon ara? Aku benar-benar shock hari ini. Ini terlalu mendadak untukku. Aku sama sekali tak kenal dengan anak itu. Hmm, memang aku merasa tidak asing dengannya. Tapi… Aku benar-benar belum pernah bertemu dengan anak itu. Baru hari ini aku bertemu dengannya." Jelas Jaejoong

"Tapi kalian terlihat sangat akrab. Bahkan kalian terlihat sangat bahagia saat bercanda tadi. Aku sedikit iri karena anak itu bahkan tak mau melihat padaku sedikitpun." Aku mendengus kesal

"Sebelum tidur, Eunhee bilang bahwa ia malu. Ia tidak mau berkenalan dengan ahjussi asing." Jaejoong terkekeh pelan

"Dasar anak kecil jual mahal… Geurigo… Wajah kalian sangat mirip. Apalagi mata besar dan kulit putih kalian yang sama persis. Selebihnya, kupikir dia menuruni bibir dan hidung Yunho." Kataku

"Aku juga tak tahu soal itu. Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal tidak pernah menutupi sesuatu darimu… Sasshireun…"

"Sasshireun mwo?" aku menatapnya penuh selidik

"Sasshireun.. Narang Yunho-neun…(Aku dan Yunho..)"

"Kalian benar-benar menikah?" kataku tajam

"Aniya! Ka—kami ha—hanya pernah pacaran…" Jaejoong tergagap sambil menundukkan kepalanya takut

"Ck! Sudah kuduga… Kalau soal anak itu?" tanyaku dengan nada tenang

"Mollayo.." Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, mungkin bersyukur karena aku tidak marah

"Arasseo.. Hmm, kalau begitu aku akan pulang…" pamitku

.

.

.

#NEXT DAY

JAEJOONG'S APARTMENT

_Jaejoong POV_

Tiba-tiba aku terbangun karena kebelet pipis. Aku turun dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan cepat ke arah kamar mandi di kamarku. Uhh.. Leganya~ Aku berdiri sebentar di depan sebuah cermin besar di kamar mandi ini sekaligus mengumpulkan nyawaku yang masih berkeliaran (?).

Aku memandang cermin di hadapankuyang memantulkan bayanganku dengan ngantuk Tapi pandanganku terhenti pada kedua dadaku.

"AAAHHH~!" aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya

I—ige mwoya? Apa lagi ini? Ke—kenapa dadaku jadi seperti ini? Oh GOD! Kenapa cobaan beruntun menimpaku 2 hari ini? Dada seksiku yang bidang, kenapa berubah menjadi bengkak seperti ini?

Aku membuka singlet abu-abuku. OMO! O_O Ini… Ini seperti yeoja! Naega wae ireoni? Bayangkan saja, guys. Dada bidangku yang seksi berubah menjadi lebih, eh— lebih montok dari biasanya. Dan nipplesku..? Oh Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kenapa nipplesku membengkak juga? Oh Man! Sekarang aku terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang baru saja melahirkan dan sedang dalam masa menyusui intensif. TOT… Tunggu, apalagi ini?

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menyentuhnya. Oh Tuhan… Ini benar-benar seperti milik yeoja! Aku sedikit meremasnya. A-apa ini? Kenapa keluar cairan putih keruh dari ujung nippleku? *author mimisan* Ya Tuhan… I—ini ASI? Maldo andwae… Aigoo. Aku seperti seorang yeoja dengan bra ukuran cup A. Memang ini tidak terlalu besar untuk ukuran yeoja, tapi ini SANGAT BESAR untuk namja.. Apalagi namja tampan sepertiku. Ah~ Apa mulai sekarang aku harus memakai bra juga? T_T

Samar-samar aku mendengar tangisan Eunhee. Aku menghela napas kesal. Kenapa anak itu tidak tahu waktu? Aku baru saja sibuk menerima perubahan pada tubuhku, kenapa sekarang malah gentian dia yang menggangguku?

ARGGHH! Aku menjambak rambutku frustasi. Aku segera memakai singletku lagi lalu keluar dan mendekati Eunhee yang sedang duduk di atas bed sambil menangis.

"Mma! Hiks-hiks… Mma…." Tangisnya

"Ne baby… Eommaneun yeogi…" aku memeluk Eunhee agar ia berhenti menangus

"Eomma… Aus (Haus)…" Eunhee meraba-raba dadaku

Ah~ geli sekali… A—apa Eunhee ingin minum ASI dariku? O_O? Sepertinya ya, karena saat ini ia menarik-narik bajuku ke atas seolah mencoba melepasnya. Bibirnya tak berhenti mengemut jempol mungilnya, sedangkan tangan satunya terus menarik-narik bajuku agar kulepaskan. Aku membuka singletku perlahan. Plok! Eunhee langsung meraup nipple kiriku dan menyedotnya kuat. Eunggh~ rasanya geli dan gatal. Satu tangan Eunhee meremas-remas dada kiriku hingga ASI yang di sana menyemprot sedikit demi sedikit. *OMO!*

Aku menghela napasku (lagi). Entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela napas pagi ini. Mumpung aku masih bisa menghela napas, ya kulakukan saja. *Jaemma gaje mode : on*. Aku memposisikan posisi yang rileks dengan berbaring miring, sedangkan Eunhee masih terus mencecap nipple kiriku. Kini Ia sudah tidak memainkan nipple kananku, namun sekarang ia menjambak-jambak rambutku gemas.

Aigoo~ Kelakuannya ini… Benar-benar menggemaskan. OK, Jung Eunhee-ah… Kita satu sama. Kau gemas padaku dan aku juga gemas padamu. Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit, Eunhee melepaskan nippleku dan mencium pipiku gemas. Aku pun balas mencium pipinya gemas. Sudah kubilang kan'? Kita 1 : 1.

"Eunhee-ah, kka, eomma akan memandikanmu." Kataku lalu menggendongnya ke kamar mandi.

Aku menaruh Eunhee di dalam bath tub kosong lalu meninggalkannya sebentar. Aku menyiapkan semua perlengkapan mandi Eunhee. Aku membawa handuk dan peralatan mandi khusus untuknya ke kamar mandi lalu mulai memandikannya. Eunhee sangat senang bermain busa. Ia tak berhenti tertawa. Setiap mandi ia selalu terlihat bahagia. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum melihat tawanya. Ahh~ Entah kenapa, aku merasa memiliki hubungan batin dengan anak ini. *Karena aku memang anakmu, eomma~, batin author*

Setelah selesai, aku mengeringkan tubuh Eunhee dan membawanya ke kamar untuk memakaikannya baju. Aku mendudukan Eunhee di atas perlak yang sudah ku bentangkan di atas bed, lalu mengambil bedak bayi beserta telon untuknya. Tak lupa aku memakaikan gaun mungil berwarna hijau bergambar beruang coklat di depannya. Hmm.. Hampir semua baju yang Eunhee pilih kemarin bergambar beruang. Padahal kemarin aku sudah memilihkan baju bergambar gajah, namun Eunhee menolak dan lebih memilih yang bergambar beruang. Aku bingung, apa yang bagus dari beruang?

Aku mengikat rambut hitamnya yang cukup panjang (Bayangin aja rambut anak kecil hitam lurus sebahu) dengan sebuah pita berwarna hijau. Aigoo~ Eunhee terlihat sangat imut dan bersih sekarang. Aku memutuskan untuk menyuruhnya untuk bermain bersama Jiji—kucing kesayanganku— di atas bed selama aku mandi. Untung saja bednya tidak terlalu tinggi, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir kalau-kalau Eunhee terjatuh.

"Ji! Jiji…!" Serunya ketika aku menggendong Jiji dan menaruhnya ke atas bed

"Baby, kau mainlah dengan Jiji, ne? Eomma mau mandi dulu.." kataku mengelus kepalanya pelan

"…" Eunhee menatapku dengan doe eys miliknya dan mengangguk lucu

Aku tertawa melihat ekspresi imutnya saat Ia mencoba menangkap ekor Jiji. Aku meninggalkannya dan mandi sejenak.

.

.

.

.

_Author POV_

Sekarang Eunhee sedang menunggui Jaejoong sarapan sambil menggendong Jiji. Meskipun badannya kecil, Eunhee mampu menggendong Jiji dengan leluasa, dan entah kenapa Jiji tidak merasa terganggu. Lucu sekali, seperti Jiji dan Eunhee memang sering bermain bersama saja. Eunhee tidak mau sarapan karena sudah kenyang meminum ASI favoritnya yang langsung disesap dari dada sang eomma (?).

"Eomma… Yunnie appa gak puyang ya?" tanya Eunhee dengan wajah polosnya

"..Eh?" Jaejoong membeku sejenak

Lagi-lagi menanyakan appanya. Jaejoong tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Eunhee.

"Ne… Appaneun bappayo..(Ya… Appa sedang sibuk.)" jawab Jaejoong asal

"Hiks-hiks… Eunhee mau yiat appa…" Eunhee menangis

Jaejoong panik. Ia meninggalkan sarapannya dan mendekati Eunhee. Ia meletakkan Jiji di lantai lalu menggendong Eunhee.

"Ullijima, baby-ah… Nanti appa akan pulang…" hanya kata-kata itu yang terpikir oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak tahu betapa beracunnya kata-kata tersebut.

"Jinjjayo, eomma? Eunhee mau telpon appa! Eunhee mau culuh appa puyang cekayang. Palli eomma…"

DEG! Kali ini Jaejoong tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Tubuhnya sukses membeku mendengar kata-kata Eunhee. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit seperti di tusuk ribuan jarum di waktu yang sama. Mengapa anak itu sangat ingin bertemu dengan Yunho?

Jaejoong menatap kosong ke depan. Jaejoong jelas tidak mungkin menghubungi Yunho dan menyuruhnya menjadi appa secara tiba-tiba. Ia sendiri masih belum bisa benar-benar menerima Eunhee, apalagi Yunho?

"Mma! Jangan meyamun!" Eunhee mencubit pipi eommanya gemas. Jaejoong menghentikan lamunannya dan menatap Eunhee sambil memutar otak untuk membohongi Eunhee.

"Ehmm… Baby-ah, appa sedang tidak bisa ditelpon karena sibuk.. Eotthae? Nanti eomma akan bilang padanya supaya cepat pulang, ne?" bohong Jaejoong sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Chileo! Mau cekayang! Cekayang! Huwaaaa~! O…" Eunhee merengek sejadi-jadinya

Tiba-tiba bel apartemen mereka berbunyi. Jaejoong menggendong Eunhee yang sedang menangis dan membukakan pintu. Ternyata Yoochun dan Junsu yang datang.

"Annyeong… Hey, baby kecil… Kenapa menangis, eoh?" sapa Junsu ceria

Seketika Eunhee berhenti menangis setelah mendengar suara merdu bak lumba-lumba terjepit pintu (?) milik Junsu. Eunhee langsung menoleh pada Junsu dan menatap Junsu excited. Ia melebarkan doe eyesnya lalu tangannya perlahan menyentuh wajah Junsu. Jaejoong dan Yoochun terheran-heran dibuatnya. Kemarin anak itu sama sekali tidak mau berkenalan dengan Yoochun, sedangkan baru saja mendengar suara sopran (?) Junsu, Eunhee langsung tertarik dan kini malah meraba-raba wajah Junsu.

"Kwiyeowo~" ujar Eunhee sambil mencubit pipi montok (?) Junsu. *kebanyakan tanda tanya ya?*

"Kau senang bertemu dengan Junsu ahjussi?" tanya Jaejoong

"…" Eunhee mengangguk sambil terus meraba-raba wajah unik Junsu

"Mau ahjussi gendong?" tawar Junsu. Eunhee langsung mengangguk dan membuka tangannya untuk berpindah ke gendongan Junsu

"YA! Curang sekali… Kenapa kemarin dia malah ingin menangis saat aku mau berkenalan dengannya? Kenapa saat ini malah langsung lengket dengan Junsu? Omo~ Apa salahku?" Yoochun mengeluh

"Dia tahu mana namja yang berniat baik dan buruk. Anak pintar~" Junsu & Jaejoong terkekeh pelan. Junsu mengelus kepala Eunhee lembut

"YA~ memangnya aku berniat buruk? Niat buruk apa? Huh~ Hmm, Eunhee-ah, apa mau di gendong oleh ahjussi yang tampan ini?" Yoochun menggoda Eunhee

"Andwae!" Eunhee bersembunyi di ceruk leher Junsu. Lagi-lagi Yoochun ditolak mentah-mentah

"Hahaha! Eunhee itu bukan yeoja gampangan yang mudah digoda oleh namja playboy sepertimu, Chunnie-ah…" kali ini Jaejoong tertawa lepas

Yoochun menghela napas kesal lalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga dan masuk begitu saja. Lalu mereka berkumpul di depan TV dan mulai bercengkerama.

"Cu-ie ahjucci… Eunhee mau telpon appa cekayang… Cu-ie ahjucci halus bantuin Eunhee.." celoteh Eunhee di pangkuan Junsu

"Ne? Telpon appa?" Junsu sedikit terkejut

"Hm! Eomma gak mau telpon appa. Bial cu-ie ahjucci yang telpon!" kata Eunhee

"Eh?" Junsu menatap Jaejoong bingung

"Eh, itu… Eunhee-nie, jangan ganggu appa… Appa sedang sibuk bekerja. Pasti nanti appa pulang. Percaya eomma, ne?" bohong Jaejoong

"Tapi Eunhee mau telpon cekalang! Eunhee kangen appa!" desak Eunhee

"Nanti saja ne..? Hmm.. Eunhee-nie… Kau suka es krim? Ayo beli es krim bersama ahjussi!" Junsu mengalihkan pembicaraan

Dengan polosnya Eunhee melupakan keinginan pertamanya dan mengiyakan ajakan Junsu. Junsupun membawa Eunhee ke minimarket terdekat untuk membeli es krim seperti yang Ia janjikan tadi. Sedangkan Jaejoong dan Yoochun tetap di apartemen.

Suasana menjadi begitu hennaing karena Jaejoong hanyut dalam lamunan tentang bagaimana cara menelpon Yunho. Yoochun tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Jaejoong. Ia pun mulai membuka suaranya.

"Jae-ah, seharusnya kau tidak boleh berbohong padanya seperti itu."

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Nan molla.." jawab Jaejoong sambil membuang pandangannya ke lantai

"Ehh.. Jaejoong-ah, apa yang terjadi dengan dadamu?" tanya Yoochun setelah berhasil menangkap sebuah perubahan pada tubuh namja di depannya

"Igeon? Igeonneun naddo molla.. Kau tahu? Kupikir 2 hari ini adalah hari tersial dalam hidupku. Dengan dada seperti ini aku bahkan bisa menyusui anak itu." Jaejoong bersungut-sungut

"Mwo? Menyusui? Seperti yeoja?"

"Ne. Itu mengapa sekarang aku memakai sweater seperti ini, supaya tidak terlalu mencolok. Ahh~ Rasanya gerah sekali." Jaejoong mengipasi lehernya dengan tangannya

"Pantas saja kau memakai sweater di saat hawa panas seperti ini. Biasanya kau tidak pernah memakainya bila tidak dingin. Lalu.. Bagaimana rasanya menyusui untuk pertama kali?" goda Yoochun sambil tertawa. Jaejoong memberi deathglare pada Yoochun.

"YA! Tidak usah menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu. Kau ingin kuusir dari apartemenku sekarang juga?" ancam Jaejoong sadis

"Hahaha! Ampun! Ah… Jadi bagaimana?" mendadak Yoochun memberi pertanyaan yang sangat ambigu

"Bagaimana apanya? Menyusuinya?" Jaejoong tidak menangkap maksud Yoochun

"Aniya… Maksudku, bagaimana dengan Yunho? Kau sudah memberitahunya?" tanya Yoochun

"Ajik…" jawab Jaejoong pelan

"Sebaiknya kau segera memberitahukan ini padanya. Kalau kau terus menundanya, Eunhee bisa kecewa. Cepat hubungi Yunho. Bilang saja kalau kau membutuhkannya untuk berpura-pura menjadi appa Eunhee. Menurutku Yunho akan mengerti dan bersedia." Saran Yoochun

"Tapi.. Ini semua akan berlangsung sampai kapan? Apa aku dan Yunho harus terus bersandiwara seperti ini sampai kami tua dan menjadi kakek-kakek? Ini benar-benar hal yang tidak pasti."

"Kalau begitu katakan saja yang sebenarnya. Perlihatkan akta dan foto itu padanya. Mau tak mau ia akan mengambil langkah yang sama denganmu. Kulihat kau sudah mulai bisa menerima anak itu. Begitu pula Yunho apabila ia dihadapkan dalam posisimu saat ini." Ide-ide cerdas Yoochun terus keluar

"…" Jaejoong terlihat berpikir keras

"Kau ragu untuk memnghubunginya?"

"A-aku sudah terlalu lama tidak menghubunginya… Mungkin saja kontakku sudah dihapus dari handphonenya. Atau mungkin ia juga sudah mengganti nomor handphonenya." Jaejoong ragu

"Coba saja.. Kalau tidak bisa, aku akan membantumu untuk menghubunginya."

"Kalau ia tidak peduli dengan anak itu, bagaimana?"

"Coba dulu, Jae-ah… Jangan pesimis seperti itu. Mana Jaejoongie yang selalu optimis?" Yoochun menyemangati Jaejoong

"Arasseo…" Jaejoong mengangguk lemah

.

.

.

YUNHO'S APARTMENT

Yunho terlihat sedang asyik membaca sebuah majalah tentang desain interior edisi terbaru. Ia duduk tenang menikmati jadwalnya yang kosong sambil menyeruput white coffee yang ia letakkan di atas meja yang ada di depan sofanya. Sesekali ia melirik ke handphonenya untuk melihat jam.

"Huh~ Kenapa waktu terasa begitu lama?" desahnya pelan

Yunho membolak-balik majalah yang sedang ia baca dengan antusias. Namun lama-kelamaan uri leader mulai bosan dengan majalah itu. Kini Yunho menghentikan kegiatan membacanya, lalu beralih pada handphonenya dan mulai bermain game sambil berbaring di sofa yang ia duduki tadi.

Tiba-tiba permainannya terhenti dan sebuah incoming call masuk

"KIM JAEJOONG…..?" Yunho menatap layar handphonenya tak percaya

.

.

.

To be Continue… *Nyipok readers satu-satu*

Hayoo~ Jawaban yang kemarin udah jelas kan? Yang jawab nggak ada yang datang, ayo angkat kepala.. *Author sarap*

Hmm… Sekedar informasi, Jaejoong nggak hilang ingatan atau apapun. Kunci kenapa Eunhee datang ada di Epilogue part, mungkin 2 sampai 3 part lagi, Author belum tahu juga, soalnya belum ngetik. XP

Pokoknya, inti cerita berpusat pada Eunhee yang datang ke kehidupan Jaejoong.

Tapi, Eunhee juga nggak datang dari masa depan. Pada bingung yah?

Author juga bingung~ *dibunuh readers*

Seperti biasa, author mengadakan quiz lagi buat chap depan.

Gimana reaksi Yunppa saat menerima telepon dari Uri lovely Jaemma?

Kesenengan terus jingkrak-jingkrak ampe kepeleset

Gugup + speechless

Gak mau nerima telponnya (Matiin/Nggak ngangkat)

Jawab di REVIEW ya chingu~

Neomu kamsahae! X*

Saranghaeyo…

SALAM YUNJAESHIPPER~


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Live Like Balloon

Cast : (YunJae Of Course!)

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Eunhee (OC) *Author ikutan ngeksis ^_^V*

DB5K

Etc.

Genre : Family, Romance, Comedy. (YAOI, BL.)

Rating : T

Summary : Jaejoong kaget bukan kepalang ketika bertemu dengan seseorang. Dan orang itu juga telah membuatnya harus bertemu dengan orang yang pernah ia cintai. Apa yang akan diperbuat Jaejoong? Apa ia bisa menerima kenyataan tersebut?

Disclaimer : They belong to God, their family & themselves! But I own this fiction.

CHAPTER 3

Notes : Bayangin aja sifatnya Jaejoong kayak di Dangerous Love, tapi rambutnya kayak di MV-nya yang Mine. Ok? :)

.

.

.

_Author POV_

Yunho membolak-balik majalah yang sedang ia baca dengan antusias. Namun lama-kelamaan uri leader mulai bosan dengan majalah itu. Kini Yunho menghentikan kegiatan membacanya, lalu beralih pada handphonenya dan mulai bermain game sambil berbaring di sofa yang ia duduki tadi.

Tiba-tiba permainannya terhenti dan sebuah incoming call masuk

"KIM JAEJOONG…..?" Yunho menatap layar handphonenya tak percaya

Yunho menelan salivanya cepat. HP-nya masih setia bergetar di telapak tangannya. Yunho mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya yang serasa ingin terjun bebas ke lambungnya. Setelah merasa lebih tenang, dengan penuh keraguan Yunho mengangkat telpon dari mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Yeobeoseyo…?" suara bass Yunho sontak mengagetkan namja cantik di seberang sana yang juga sedang mengatur detak jantungnya

"Yu—yunho-ya…" ucap Jaejoong sangat pelan

"Ne..?" Yunho bingung atas reaksi Jaejoong

"Hmm.. Bisakah.. Bisakah kita bertemu saat ini juga?" akhirnya suara lembut milik namja cantik yang sangat Yunho rindukan itupun mengalun juga

"Eh..? Bertemu?"

"Apa kau sibuk? Kalau sibuk, lain kali saja. Aku akan menutu—" Jaejoong sudah berancang-ancang menutup sambungan telepon mereka

"Ne! Ayo bertemu.."

.

.

.

.

CAFE

Seperti biasanya, saat keluar Jaejoong selalu menyamar. Kali ini ia memakai hoodie serta masker bergambar taring imut. Di dalam café Jaejoong memilih tempat di pojokkan agar tidak terlalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Jaejoong memesan 2 vanilla latte hangat. Setelah pesanannya datang, ia mengaduk-aduk minuman itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Terlihat sekali bahwa saat ini ia sangat mencemaskan sesuatu. Jaejoong sangat gugup karena sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Yunho.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, seseorang menepuk pundak Jaejoong. Seketika peluh sebesar biji jagung mengalir dari pelipis Jaejoong, meskipun ruangan tersebut full AC. Jaejoong terlalu gugup saat ini. Dengan bergetar, Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Annyeong.." sapa namja bermata musang yang baru saja datang dengan senyuman khasnya

"An—annyeong.." balas Jaejoong

"Kau sudah lama disini?" tanya Yunho berusaha mencairkan suasana

"Anio… Ke—kenapa bisa langsung tahu kalau aku duduk disini?"

"Aku hanya menebak. Mana ada orang biasa yang repot-repot menyamar untuk menghindari fans? Aku tahu itu pasti kamu." Yunho tersenyum manis

"Ah… Jinjja?" Jaejoong tak tahan melihat senyuman yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Kini ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar dinding kaca di sampingnya.

"Museun iriya, Jaejoong-ah? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Yunho penasaran

"Ah… Igeon… Sebelumnya, aku mohon jangan berteriak atau apapun setelah melihatnya. Ah, ne… Minumlah dulu.." Jaejoong mendorong gelas berisi vanilla latte hangat ke depan Yunho

Yunho menaikkan alisnya tanda heran, namun ia tersenyum sambil menerima gelas vanilla latte dari Jaejoong. 'Maksud Jaejoong apa? Memang hal apa yang akan Jaejoong perlihatkan padaku?' batin Yunho. Jaejoong terlihat merogoh isi tas yang ia pangku, lalu menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada Yunho. Yunho menerimanya sambil meminum vanilla latte di tangannya.

"Ige mwoya?" Yunho hampir saja memuncratkan vanilla lattenya ke wajah Jaejoong. Namun ia memaksa menelan minuman panas itu, hingga sekarang ia malah terbatuk-batuk.

"Yunho-ah, gwaenchana?" Jaejoong merasa bersalah. Yunho mengangguk sambil mengelap bibirnya yang belepotan vanilla latte dengan tissue yang diberikan Jaejoong

"Ah.. Ne.. Jae-ah? Igeon mwoya? A-apa kau sempat hamil anakku? Jae.. Mianhaeyo… Jeongmal mianhae. Aku tahu ini pasti sangat sulit untukmu. Maafkan aku karena aku tak ada di sampingmu saat kau dan anak kita membutuhkanku." Yunho langsung menyampaikan seluruh isi hatinya

"MWO?! Yunho-ah, ini tidak se—" Jaejoong ingin menjelaskan semuanya, namun Yunho malah meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Jaejoong.

"Ssttt… Kau tidak usah mengelak Joongie-ah… Maukah kau memulainya lagi bersamaku? Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dan anak kita. Ijinkan aku menebus semua kesalahanku padamu Jae…" Yunho kini menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong

"Yun! Kau salah paham!" Jaejoong menarik kedua tangannya cepat

"Mwo?"

"Ka—kau salah paham Yun… Aku…"

DUG-DUG! Lagi-lagi Jaejoong gagal menjelaskan semuanya pada Yunho karena tiba-tiba Junsu mengetuk kaca di samping mereka berdua dari luar café. Junsu terlihat sedang menggendong Eunhee. Yunho dan Jaejoong sangat terkejut. Junsu serta Eunhee segera masuk ke dalam café dan mendatangi YunJae.

"Mma!"

Eunhee senang karena bisa bertemu dangan orang yang dianggap sebagai 'eomma'nya. Ia berteriak lalu berlari dan memeluk Jaejoong yang saat ini terlihat sangat shock.

"Eunnie-ah.. Jangan berlari!" seru Junsu kewalahan mengejar Eunhee

"Jae, jadi ini anak kita…?" Yunho menatap Eunhee berbinar-binar karena terharu

"Yun…" Jaejoong speechless

Eunhee sedikit takut melihat Yunho. Bukan apa-apa, karena sebenarnya Eunhee sangat hapal wajah Yunho, hanya saja kini Yunho masih memakai kacamata hitamnya serta baru saja mengganti gaya rambutnya dengan warna merah, sehingga Eunhee merasa asing dengan sosok Yunho. Eunhee memeluk dada Jaejoong erat. Jaejoong terlihat sangat bingung saat ini.

"Eunnie? Jae… Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu… Eunnie-ah.. Sini, peluk appa, nak…" Yunho menggeser tubuhnya ke samping kursinya, lalu berlutut sambil membuka lebar kedua tangannya, menunggu agar Eunhee menghampirinya

"Eh? Yunho Appa?" Eunhee mengerjap-erjapkan matanya menatap Yunho.

Yunho melepaskan kacamata hitamnya lalu tersenyum. Eunhee langsung terlonjak karena benar bahwa orang di depannya adalah Appa yang sangat ia rindukan.

"APPA!"

Eunhee melompat dan memeluk Yunho. Junsu dan Jaejoong sangat kaget melihat reaksi Eunhee terhadap Yunho.

"Jaejoong-ah, jadi benar anak ini adalah anak kalian?" Junsu tak percaya

"Appa! Eunhee kangen cama appa! Eomma jahat, eomma gak mau telpon appa, padahal Eunhee kangen appa." Eunhee melingkarkan tangan mungilnya ke leher Yunho dan berceloteh riang

"Jeongmal? Apa benar begitu, Joongie-ah?" tanya Yunho sambil menggendong Eunhee dan duduk di tempat semula.

"Aniya… Bukannya tidak mau… Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu jadwalmu, Yunho-ah.." bela Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, tak terima dibilang jahat oleh Eunhee.

.

.

.

.

.

JAEJOONG'S APARTMENT

"Yunho..?" Yoochun sangat terkejut melihat Yunho sedang menggendong Eunhee, diikuti Jaejoong dan Junsu di belakangnya.

"Annyeong, Yoochun-ah.. Sudah lama kita tak bertemu." Yunho menerobos masuk, meninggalkan Yoochun yang terlihat shock.

Setelah Eunhee dan Yunho bertemu, mereka ber-5, termasuk Junsu segera kembali ke apartemen Jaejoong. Alasan mengapa Junsu dan Eunhee bisa bertemu dengan YunJae yakni Junsu dan Eunhee belum sampai di rumah sehabis membeli es krim, karena Eunhee ingin bermain sebentar. Ternyata mereka berdua malah bertemu Jaejoong dan Yunho saat lewat di dekat café yang tak jauh dari apartemen Jaejoong.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Eunhee tak mau lepas dari Yunho. Ia terlihat sangat rindu pada appanya.

"Appa… Amm!" Eunhee menyuapkan es krim pada Yunho

"Eunhee-ah, sudah ya. Appa sedang tidak ingin makan es krim. Kamu habiskan sendiri ya.." tolak halus Yunho

"Ne appa. Appa, Juncu ahjucci yucu yaa. (Appa, Junsu ahjussi lucu yaa.) Mukanya kayak boneka yumba-yumba…" celoteh Eunhee

"Eh? Mworago? Aku mirip dengan boneka lumba-lumba?" Junsu kaget

"Ne! Ahjucci yucu!" Eunhee tertawa melihat Junsu yang dibala tampang kesal Junsu karena di permainkan oleh anak kecil

"Yun, kamu mau minum apa?" tawar Jaejoong

"Apa saja Jae…" jawab Yunho

Yunho sangat bahagia hari ini. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ternyata Jaejoong telah memberinya anak yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Jaejoong menyiapkan secangkir kopi untuk Yunho dan meletakkannya di meja kecil di depan sofa yang diduduki oleh Yunho dan Eunhee. Ia pun memutuskan untuk ikut duduk di sebelah Yunho yang sedang memangku Eunhee. Si kecil itu kini sedang asyik menghabiskan ice cream cup dengan rasa coklat kesukaannya.

Sedangkan Junsu dan Yoochun menatap 'keluarga kecil' itu dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Yoochun-ah, apa Eunhee benar-benar anak mereka?" bisik Junsu di telinga Yoochun

"Molla… Jaejoong bilang dia tak tahu apa-apa. Aku tak percaya padanya. Sepertinya anak itu memang anak mereka, hanya saja Jaejoong masih menutupinya dariku." balas Yoochun

"Kenapa kalian berbisik seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong heran. Sontak Junsu dan Yoochun melonjak karena kegiatan berbisiknya tertangkap basah

"Aniya… Ah, ini sudah sore ya? Aku akan pulang. Annyeong yeoreobeun.." Pamit Yoochun. Ia berdiri dan meninggalkan semua yang ada disana dengan tidak sopan.

"Naddo… Eunhee-ah, ahjussi pulang dulu ya.. Besok kita main lagi, ne? High five!" Junsu mengajak Eunhee high five. Eunhee pun membalas cepat.

"Anak Pintar~ Annyeong.." pamit Junsu mengejar Yoochun yang sudah lebih dulu pamit

Kali ini suasana hening menyelimuti apartemen Jaejoong. YunJae kini sedang memperhatikan kegiatan makan es krim Eunhee dengan diam. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Eunhee yang belepotan es krim.

"Baby, sudah selesai makannya? Kkajja, mandi bersama eomma, ne?" ajak Jaejoong berusaha selembut pada anak yang menganggapnya 'eomma' tersebut

"…" Eunhee mengangguk lalu berlari membuang cup es krim yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah. Tak lama setelah itu, ia kembali lagi

"Kau membuang sampah? Anak appa pandai sekali…" Yunho mengelus lembut kepala Eunhee dibalas cengiran imut dari Eunhee

"Kkajja Eunhee-ah…"

Jaejoong menggendong Eunhee lalu memandikannya. Kini tinggal Yunho di depan ruang santai. Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut apartemen Jaejoong yang diisi dengan furnitur yang mewah dan modern dengan warna dominasi putih. 'Benar-benar selera yang bagus, Jaejoong-ah..' gumamnya pelan.

Setelah menunggu setengah jam menunggu, Yunho mulai menguap lebar, tanda ia mulai mengantuk. Ia hampir saja jatuh tertidur di sofa apabila ia tak mendengar teriakan Eunhee.

"Mma! Eunhee mau appa!" teriak Eunhee dari dalam kamar. Dari suaranya terdengar bahwa ia kesal

"Eunhee-ah, andwae.." kini malah terdengar suara Jaejoong. Yunho segera mendatangi sumber suara

"Wae geuraeyo Jae-ah?" tanya Yunho bingung. Eunhee terlihat sudah selesai berpakaian dan malah sedang meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Jaejoong

"Amugeotteo aniya, Yun. Aku hanya menyuruh Eunhee tidur, tapi dia tidak mau." Jaejoong terlihat kesal dan membiarkan Eunhee berlari ke pelukkan Yunho

"Jangan memaksanya kalau dia tidak mau, Jae-ah…"

"Keundae Yun, dia tidak tidur siang. Biasanya anak kecil selalu rewel kalau kelelahan. Lihat saja sekarang dia sangat rewel dan ingin terus menempel padamu." Jaejoong menghela napas kesalnya

"Gwaenchana… Dia mungkin sangat senang bertemu denganku. Eunhee-ah, ayo main dengan Appa…" Yunho menggendong Eunhee ke luar kamar meninggalkan Jaejoong terpaku

"Aigoo… Kenapa malah jadi seperti ini? Kenapa Yunho malah benar-benar menganggap Eunhee itu anaknya? Aku harus menjelaskannya pada Yunho. Dan anak itu… Kenapa tak bisa lepas dari Yunho? Arrgh! Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?" Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya frustasi

Jaejoong segera mandi untuk menenangkan pikiran yang kacau karena begitu banyak kenyataan aneh yang ia alami dua hari ini. Jaejoong merendam tubuhnya di dalam bathtub.

.

.

.

Setelah bermain bersama Yunho cukup lama, Eunhee terlihat sangat kelelahan. Berbeda dengan Yunho yang sangat bahagia bercanda dengan balita yang ia pikir adalah anaknya. Jaejoong hanya memandang momen Yunho dan Eunhee dalam diam sambil sesekali tersenyum ketika Yunho menggelitiki Eunhee.

Tanpa disuruh Eunhee mendekati Jaejoong dan merengek pelan.

"Mma… Mau uyu~ Uyu! (Mau susu~ Susu!)" Eunhee menarik-narik kaus v-neck Jaejoong, mencari benda yang inginkan

"Dia kenapa, Jae-ah?" tanya Yunho bingung. Namun Yunho segera membuang pandangannya ke arah lain ketika Eunhee menemukan nipple kiri Jaejoong dan melahapnya. Yunho tak menyangka bahwa Eunhee ternyata bermaksud menyusu pada Jaejoong.

"Aigoo, Eunnie!" wajah Jaejoong memerah seperti tomat segar.

Jaejoong segera menggendong Eunhee dan berlari ke dalam kamar karena malu pada Yunho. Jaejoong merutuki kelakuan Eunhee yang tidak tahu situasi. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan Yunho melihatnya menyusui Eunhee? 'Omo! Yunho melihatnya! Eotteohkke? Dasar anak ini! Jeongmal…'

Jaejoong tak sampai hati meneruskan kekesalan hatinya saat melihat wajah Eunhee yang begitu damai di sampingnya. Eunhee terpejam sambil terus menghisap nipple kiri Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam melihat wajah Eunhee saat ini. 'Kau itu sangat menggemaskan, tapi kenapa mempermalukanku di depan Yunho?' Jaejoong bergumam dalam hati sambil mengelus rambut dan menyeka keringat di dahi Eunhee.

Setelah Eunhee benar-benar tertidur, Jaejoong melepaskan nipplenya dan memperbaiki bajunya. Ia meletakkan guling di samping tubuh Eunhee dan meninggalkan balita yang sedang pulas itu. Namun baru saja Jaejoong menutup pintu dan membalikkan badannya, ternyata Yunho sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Sepertinya kegiatan menyusuinya tadi diintip oleh Yunho.

"Yunho! Kau disini?" seru Jaejoong sedikit berbisik

"Jadi, kau baru selesai menyusuinya?" tanya Yunho

"Ah, geugeon… Ne.." jawab Jaejoong sedikit gugup

"Jae, ikut aku." Yunho langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong

"Yun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaejoong terpaksa mengikuti Yunho

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke dapur. Dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan tajam ala musangnya. Jaejoong begitu gugup. Kini ia hanya mampu memandang lantai. Keringat bercucuran dari dahinya, tak peduli meski AC menyala dengan full.

"Jaejoong-ah, tatap aku." Yunho mengangkat wajah Jaejoong yang menunduk untuk menatapnya

"Wae—waeyo?" Jaejoong tak mampu menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Dipandang seperti ini oleh orang yang ia cintai membuat jantungnya hampir lepas.

"Menikahlah denganku!" seru Yunho cepat

"MWO?!" Jaejoong hampir pingsan sekarang

.

.

.

.

To be Continue….

Huwaa ~~ Kenapa makin hari ini FF makin aneh? :(

Apa Jaemma mau nikah sama Yunppa?

Pokoknya stay tune yaah..

Jangan lupa Review~

Love U All!

Thanks to reviewers :

park yooki, runashine88 2X, , bumkeyk, CheftyClouds 2X, abilhikmah 2X, JungJaema 2X, Izca RizcassieYJ, missy84, RimmieJae, zhe, Minniebunny.

Oiya.. Silent riders banyak banget~

Ayolah chingu, tinggalkan jejak, ne?

Kritik dan saran juga gpp…

Pasti HAPPY ENDING kok! Tenang aja… :)

Aku juga gak bakal tega menyakiti emak dan abah kita yang cihuy itu. XP

Ngomong-ngomong, bulan puasa gini aku boleh update NC gak?

Aku takut ngganggu reader-deul yang lagi puasa.

Tetap pake NC atau NC-nya di-cut?

Ini buat chapter 4…

Vote yaa~~

Gomawo… :*

SALAM YUNJAESHIPPER~


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Live Like Balloon

Cast : (YunJae Of Course!)

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Eunhee (OC) *Author ikutan ngeksis ^_^V*

DB5K

Etc.

Genre : Family, Romance, Comedy. (YAOI, BL.)

Rating : Semi M (PG-17) (Adult language)

Summary : Jaejoong kaget bukan kepalang ketika bertemu dengan seseorang. Dan orang itu juga telah membuatnya harus bertemu dengan orang yang pernah ia cintai. Apa yang akan diperbuat Jaejoong? Apa ia bisa menerima kenyataan tersebut?

Disclaimer : They belong to God, their family & themselves! But I own this fiction.

Happy reading~~

CHAPTER 4

.

.

.

_Jaejoong POV_

"Jaejoong-ah, tatap aku." Yunho mengangkat wajahku yang menunduk untuk menatapnya

"Wae—waeyo?" aku tak mampu menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Dipandang seperti ini oleh orang yang kucintai membuat jantungku hampir lepas.

"Menikahlah denganku!" seru Yunho cepat

"MWO?!" aku hampir pingsan sekarang

Aku menelan salivaku berkali-kali. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Yunho mengajakku menikah! Omo!

"Waeyo Jae? Kau tidak mau?" Yunho membuyarkan lamunanku

"Nan geunyang…"

"Kau tidak mau, Jae-ah? Kenapa kau ragu? Apa karena aku sudah terlalu membuatmu sakit hati karena lari dari tanggungjawabku selama ini? Aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan menikahimu dan menjadi appa bagi Eunhee. Aku merasa seperti orang yang tak berguna kalau aku tidak menikahimu, Joongie-ah… "

"Yunho-ah, kau salah paham!" seruku akhirnya

"Maksudmu?" Yunho tak mengerti

"Eunhee bukan anakmu, aniya… Maksudku—"

"Jadi dia anakmu dan namja lain?" sela Yunho cepat

"MWO?" kali ini aku yang kaget

"Jaejoong-ah, katakan padaku, siapa sebenarnya appa dari anak itu? Malhaebwa!" Yunho mencengkeram kuat kedua lenganku

"Mollayo Yunho-ah… Ak—" belum selesai mengucapkan kalimatku, Yunho seudah menyela lagi

"Kau diperkosa tanpa sadar?" kata-kata Yunho sukses membuat mataku hampir keluar

"Mworago? Yunho-ah, dengarkan aku! Jangan menyelaku, jebal! Diperkosa tanpa sadar? Michyeoseo? YA! Jung Yunho! Aku tidak pernah diperkosa oleh siapapun. Geurigo, Eunhee memang bukan anakmu. Dia juga bukan anakku. Aku tidak pernah melahirkannya, Yun! Jebal algesseoyo. Dia kutemukan kemarin di depan pintu apartemenku. Sejak kemarin ia memanggilku eomma. Aku cukup pusing dengan tingkahnya. Apalagi dia juga mengklaimmu sebagai appanya. Tadi aku memintamu untuk menemuinya agar ia tidak terus-terusan merengek ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku juga ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk menemukan orangtua kandungnya. Tapi kenapa semua orang menganggap aku berbohong? Kenapa kalian menganggapku adalah eomma anak itu? Aku tidak mengenal anak itu, Yunho-ah. Begitulah Yunho, itulah yang sebenarnya." Aku menatap matanya penuh harap—berharap agar Ia mau mengerti

Yunho terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya ia berusaha mencerna kata-kataku barusan. Tiba-tiba tatapan Yunho berubah. Ia terlihat sangat bersalah. Syukurlah kalau ia mau mengerti keadaanku. Tiba-tiba GREP! Yunho memelukku erat

"Jaejoong-ah… Mianhae… Aku tahu kau sangat terluka, keundae… Kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku. Jangan memungkiri kenyataan Jaejoong-ah… Aku tahu kau adalah eomma kandung anak itu. Sekalipun anak itu bukan anakku, aku akan tetap menikahimu. Anak itu telah mencuri hatiku. Aku akan mencintainya seperti anakku sendiri. Dan jangan pernah mengatur sandiwara ini lagi, Jae-ah. Kasihan Eunhee. Ia akan terluka kalau kau pura-pura tak mengakuinya sebagai anakmu." Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya

"Mworago? YA! Yunho-ah! Aku serius! Kau pikir ini semua sandiwaraku? Aigoo! Jinjja…. Aissh Yunho!" aku mendorong tubuh Yunho, namun Yunho tetap memelukku dan tak melepaskanku

"Ssstttt! Jaejoong-ah.. Pikirkanlah anakmu—aniya… Anak kita! Aku yakin bahwa itu memang anak kita. Aku mengingat apa yang sempat kita lakukan sebelum kita berpisah. Apa karena kejadian itu hingga kau melahirkan Eunhee?" Yunho tetap keras kepala. Uh! Kenapa mengingatkan kejadian 2 tahun lalu? Wajahku kini memerah sempurna.

"Yunho-ah! Nan namjaya! Bagaimana aku bisa melahirkan? Bukankah itu terdengar menjijikan?" "Kau pikir kau bisa membohongiku? Dengan menyusuinya, sudah jelas kalau kau yang melahirkannya. Geurigo… Wajahmu dan anak itu sangat mirip, aku juga merasa bibir dan hidungnya menuruniku. Apalagi yang akan kau katakan, Jaejoong-ah? Jangan berbohog lagi. Hentikan semua ini, dan ayo menikah. Aku akan membawamu ke Daegu untuk bertemu dengan orangtuaku. Mereka pasti sangat senang kalau mereka memiliki cucu secantik dan selucu Eunhee."

"Yun…" aku mendorong Yunho dan menatap Yunho ganas.

Bisa-bisanya ia menganggapku bohong dan semua alasan itu. Aku memang tidak bisa mengelak kalau anak itu memang mirip denganku dan Yunho. Tapi, HEY! Harus kukatakan berapa kali bahwa aku bukan eomma kandungnya? Aku hanya terpaksa menjadi 'eomma' anak itu selama aku belum bisa menemukan orangtua kandungnya. Tapi, kenapa semuanya menganggapku bohong? Aku tidak berdusta sedikitpun! Kenapa hidupku jadi seperti ini sejak anak itu datang?

Aku jadi ingin menangis sekarang. Kenapa tak ada satupun orang yang percaya padaku? Lagipula… Kapan aku hamil? Hamil membutuhkan waktu 9 bulan sebelum seorang anak lahir. Apa mungkin aku bisa bersembunyi 9 bulan tanpa ada yang menyadari keadaanku? Aku juga namja, itu semua tak mungkin terjadi padaku. Semua ini terdengar sangat mustahil. Mana mungkin itu terjadi padaku? Jinjjayo!

"Sudahlah, Yunho-ah… Aku lelah. Tak ada yang mempercayaiku. Kau pulanglah. Aku ingin istirahat dan mendinginkan kepalaku. Kepalaku pusing memikirkan ini semua. Kalau kau tak mau mempercayaiku, ya sudah. Terserah padamu saja. Aku menyerah. Mungkin ini memang takdirku."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku lalu melangkah meninggalkan Yunho. Namun Yunho menahan tanganku dan memutar tubuhku. Dan… CHU~ Omo! Yunho menciumku. Awalnya aku meronta, namun tenaga Yunho jauh lebih besar dariku sehingga aku tak mampu melawannya sama sekali. Lama kelamaan aku mulai menikmati ciuman ini. Tangan Yunho tak tinggal diam. Perlahan tangan kanannya masuk ke dalam kausku lalu meraba pinggang dan punggungku.

"Eunghh…." Aku melenguh menahan geli ketika telapak tangan besar Yunho mengelus punggung telanjangku. Setelah kehabisa napas, akhirnya Yunho mengakhiri ciumannya.

Aku mengatur napasku yang ngos-ngosan. Yunho kini meletakkan dahinya di dahiku, membut hidungku dan hidungnya juga bersentuhan. Yunho menatapku dalam. Aku berani bertaruh bahwa kini wajahku tidak kalah merah dengan tomat.

"Saranghae Jaejoong-ah… Tak peduli apapun yang kau katakan, aku akan tetap menikahimu. Aku akan memanfaatkan keberadaan Eunhee agar orangtuaku mau menerimamu. Lanjutkan semua ini, karena aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai sandiwara ini.." ucap Yunho

Belum sempat aku mengatakan apapun, Yunho sudah menciumku lagi. Kali ini ia melumat-lumat kedua belah bibirku. Aku hanya mempu menutup mataku untuk menikmati semua ini. Bagaimana aku bisa menolak lamaran Yunho? Aku terlalu mencintainya. Neomu saranghaesseo, Yunnie bear! XD

.

.

.

.

_Author POV_

Yunho dan Jaejoong terus melanjutkan kegiatan lumat-melumat mereka di dapur Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong sudah lelah berdiri dan hampir saja jatuh, mau tak mau Yunho menggendong Jaejoong ala koala dan membawanya ke sofa di depan TV. Ok… Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu… XP

Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong di sofa putih tersebut sambil melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Yunho segera melepaskan kaus hitamnya dan duduk di atas pinggang Jaejoong. Jaejoong sangat ketakutan sekarang. Ia menatap horor perut six pack Yunho yang sekarang jauh lebih terbentuk dibanding saat terakhir mereka bertemu dan melakukan 'itu'.

"Yunho-ah! Kau mau apa?" Jaejoong bergidik ngeri

"Lepas bajumu, Boo…"

Jaejoong tersentak. Boo? Panggilan sayang dari Yunho yang sudah begitu lama tak ia dengar, kini dapat ia dengar langsung dari namja manly di atasnya. Yunho terlihat sangat tak sabar. Ia menarik-narik kaus Jaejoong kasar. Namun kegitannya terhenti begitu melihat dada Jaejoong yang 'sangat berbeda', tak seperti dulu saat terakhir mereka berhubungan sex.

"Boo… Apa yang terjadi dengan dadamu?" Yunho memandang 2 benda yang ia rindukan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kagum, mungkin?

Jaejoong cepat-cepat menutupi kausnya untuk menutup dadanya yang sempat disingkap Yunho.

"Eobseo…" Jaejoong membuang mukanya ke arah lain, tak ingin menatap Yunho.

"Ayolah Boo, jangan malu padaku. Bukankah kita sudah biasa melakukannya?" Yunho menyeringai mesum

"Dadamu terlihat sangat menggairahkan, Boo… Bolehkah aku mencicipinya?" tambah Yunho dengan tampang yang sangat mesum.

Jaejoong terlihat sangat malu dan enggan. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan Yunho 'menyusu' padanya? Lagipula dadanya kini benar-benar berisi susu. Masa iya, Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho meminum susu dari dadanya?

"Andwae… Ini hanya untuk Eunhee.." Lagi-lagi Jaejoong blushing membayangkan Yunho melakukannya

"Ah, waeyo Jae? Aku kan appanya.. Jadi harusnya aku juga boleh mencicipinya.. Ayolah Boo!" rengek Yunho

"Aissh! Andwae Yunho-ah…" Jaejoong menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya

"Kau tidak mau ya, Boo? Ne… Kalau begitu aku pulang saja…" Yunho pura-pura kecewa dan memakai bajunya lagi

"Anio, Yunnie bear… Geunyang… Kalau yang ini tidak bisa…" Jaejoong menahan tangan Yunho

"Wae? Jelaskan padaku, apa alasan kau melarangku?"

"Ini… Ini berbeda Yun.. Sekarang ini ada isinya.." BLUSH! Jaejoong lagi-lagi blushing. Kali ini lebih merah dari yang tadi(?)

"Mwo? Jadi Eunhee benar-benar minum ASI dari sana?" Yunho tak percaya

"…" Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Keringatnya bercucuran karena gugup.

"Ne.. Tapi Jae, bolehkah aku mencobanya, sedikit saja? Sudah hampir 27 tahun aku tidak merasakan ASI… Aku sudah lupa rasanya Boo.." Yunho menggaruk kepalanya pelan, menampilkan wajah polos yang sebenarnya mesum

"EOMMA~! Hiks-hiks…." Eunhee menangis karena tak menemukan eommanya saat bangun

"Omo… Yunho-ah, minggir. Eunhee pasti mencariku. Ne, baby-ah… Eomma datang!" seru Jaejoong segera memperbaiki bajunya dan berlari ke kamar

"Huh! Gagal deh…." Gerutu Yunho karena gagal melakukan NC dengan Jaejoong

.

.

.

.

.

_Yunho POV_

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku dengan senang hati bersedia menjadi appa untuk Eunhee. Dan yang paling membuatku bahagia adalah aku dapat memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Jaejoong yang sempat terputus karena kami berpisah. Ne… Aku dan Jaejoong adalah sepasang kekasih. Saat itu TVXQ masih utuh.

Suatu hari Jaejoong bercerita padaku tentang perasaan muaknya tentang SM dan mengajakku keluar dari SM bersama-sama lalu membentuk grup baru bersamanya. Jelas aku menolak keinginannya itu mentah-mentah karena TVXQ adalah hidupku dan aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya. Lagipula, sebagai leader aku harus bisa bertahan apapun yang terjadi.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka sama sekali kalau semuanya akan seperti ini dan Jaejoong, Yoochun, serta Junsu benar-benar meninggalkanku dan Changmin. Aku sangat frustasi saat itu. Apalagi setelah itu Jaejoong marah padaku dan mengakhiri hubungan kami begitu saja. Aku tak bisa menghubunginya karena seluruh alat komunikasiku dan Changmin disadap oleh SM sebagai bentuk teguran untuk kami agar kami tidak mengikuti jejak JYJ yang meninggalkan SM.

Saat Jaejoong menghubungiku beberapa hari yang lalu, aku benar-benar terkejut. Tapi aku juga lega dan bahagia karena SM sudah tidak menyadap alat komunikasiku lagi dan memberi kebebasan padaku dan Changmin untuk pindah ke apartment kami masing-masing. Kasus antara JYJ dan SM sudah selesai, sehingga kami tidak dilarang untuk menghubungi mereka lagi.

Ternyata Jaejoong mengajakku bertemu! Oh My! Aku sungguh bahagia saat itu. Aku tambah bahagia karena ternyata aku mendapat kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubunganku dengan BooJae-ku lewat seorang balita imut bernama Jung Eunhee. Awalnya, kupikir anak itu benar-benar anakku. Tapi kata Jaejoong tidak seperti itu. Baiklah, aku percaya pada BooJae-ku, makanya aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Aku tak peduli, yang penting aku bisa pura-pura mengakui bahwa anak itu adalah anakku dengan Jaejoong.

Hari ini aku membawa Eunhee ke gedung SM. Eunhee sangat senang karena aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke tempat yang belum pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya. Hari ini ada pemotretan untuk kalender 2014 di gedung SM. Dengan rasa bangga, aku menggendong Eunhee dan melangkah gagah ke dalam gedung SM.

SM'S BUILDING

"Ah.. Yunho Hyung! Kau sudah datang? Itu anak siapa hyung?" seru Changmin ketika aku sampai di studio tempat pemotretan kami.

"Ne… Ini anakku, Jung Eunhee. Eunhee-ah, ayo salam pada Minnie ahjussi…" kataku menyuruh Eunhee menyalami Changmin, namun Eunhee tidak mau dan malah menempelkan wajahnya di pundakku.

"Eh? Anakmu hyung? Dengan siapa?" Changmin penasaran

"Jaejoong…"

"MWO? Jae hyung?" Changmin membulatkan matanya tak percaya

"Ne… Waeyo?" Aku mencium kepala Eunhee lembut

"Hyung! Tapi Jaejoong hyung kan namja? Bagaimana bisa…?" Changmin speechless

"Itulah keistimewaan Jaejoong… Ah, Changmin-ah.. Ayo kita pemotretan, sepertinya sudah giliran kita.." kataku

"Ne hyung."

Semua mata tertuju pada Eunhee. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat Eunhee dikelilingi artis-artis SM yang lain. Mereka berkata bahwa Eunhee sangat cantik dan menggemaskan. Entah kenapa, Eunhee takut dengan namja, tapi dia sangat senang dengan yeoja.

"Yunho Oppa, namanya Jung Eunhee? Aigoo~ Neomu kwiyeowo~" Sunny dan Jessica mendekati Eunhee dan mengelus kepalanya. Eunhee membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Oppa, dia anak yang ramah… Eunhee-ah, mau eonnie gendong?" tanya Sulli yang juga ikut mengerubunginya

"…" Eunhee mengangguk pelan

"Aigoo… Kenapa dia mau ikut dengan orang asing begitu saja? Bisa-bisa dia diculik karena terlalu ramah.." Kata Victoria sambil mencium pipi Eunhee

"Aniya.. Dia tidak mau didekati namja… Dia hanya mau didekati yeoja.. Mungkin namja yang bisa mendekatinya hanya aku, Jaejoong dan Junsu. Dia tidak mau dekat dengan namja lain." Ujarku sambil membiarkan penata rias membenarkan riasanku.

"Mwo? Kenapa hanya kalian bertiga? Bukannya kalian namja? Saat aku mendekatinya dia bahkan ingin menangis.. Apa salahku, aegya?" ujar Donghae kecewa

"Mollayo… Kalau Junsu, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi kelihatannya Eunhee suka dengan suara halus Junsu, jadi dia tidak takut, apalagi wajah Junsu yang cukup imut itu. Hahaha. Kalau aku dan Jaejoong… Tentu ia akan lengket pada kami karena kami adalah orangtuanya." Jawabku santai

"Ne? Anak ini anakmu, oppa? Aku pikir ini keponakanmu.." kata Yoona

"Ne… Eunhee adalah anakku dengan Jaejoong."

"MWO?" seluruh nyawa yang ada di tempat ini langsung terkejut

Te-Be-Ce-

JDERRR!

Ini FF tambah gaje makin lama…

Mianhaeyooooooo.. #lebay

Ya ampunn…

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan dari para reviewers…

Intinya, rahasia siapa itu Eunhee Cuma bakal kebuka di epilogue..

Ingat yaa, jangan ditanya lagi…

Aku emang sengaja…

Oiya, mungkin nanti juga ada perubahan genre..

*Ckckckckckck*

CheftyClouds : Penyebab kehancurannya yaa… Gara-gara mereka pisah. Kalo yang ini sesuai ama rumor yang ada diantara YJS kalau sebelum DBSK splited, Yunjae sebenarnya pacaran dan mereka putus karena pisah, katanya sih gara-gara Jaejoong gak tahan sama posesifnya Yunho. *Aku baca di YunJae Facts* Pokoknya gitu lahh..

jungjaema : Pokoknya liat aja yaa, di epilogue… Nanti bakal kebuka semua disana. Tuh si food monster udah muncul kok, Cuma baru nongol dikit, soalnya aku bingung ngasih peran apa. Habisnya, HoMin udah tinggal terpisah sekarang, bingung cara nemuinnya ke Eunhee gimana. Aku janji deh, chapter depan bakal lebih sering muncul.

YJS : Omo, mianhae… Aku lumayan suka kayak gitu, biar lucu aja… Tapi malah ngganggu yaa? Ya udah, ntar nggak bakal lagi deh… :)

Mianhaeyo yeorreobeun, aku nggak bisa balas semuanya…

Oiya, berhubung masih bulan puasa, NC-nya pokoknya ditunda deh..

Yang mau minta NC sabar yaa… :)

Aku bingung kalau NCnya dibikin soft bakal kayak gimana maksudnya readers, aku nggak ngerti.. -_-..

Ntar malah nggak seru kalau di-cut.

Hmm, jadinya aku Cuma bikin kalau Yunjae gagal NC-an..

Oiya, maaf ya kalau FF-nya singkat…

Next bakal lebih panjang, yakseok!

*malah curcol panjang ini namanya..*

Makasih buat semua reviewers…

Fitri Nur Fani 3x, Guest 4x, gege, Kim Eunseob 3x, min 3x, yjs, missy84, jungjaema, Chandra, RimmieJae 2x, Izca RizcassieYJ, CheftyClouds, anara17, abilhikmah, runashine88, Choi Hyun Gi, Lady Ze, saltybear, bumkeyk

Saranghaeyo! :*


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Live Like Balloon

Cast : (YunJae Of Course!)

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Eunhee (OC) *Author ikutan ngeksis ^_^V*

DB5K

Etc.

Genre : Family, Romance, Comedy. (YAOI, BL.)

Rating : M (NC-21)

Summary : Jaejoong kaget bukan kepalang ketika bertemu dengan seseorang. Dan orang itu juga telah membuatnya harus bertemu dengan orang yang pernah ia cintai. Apa yang akan diperbuat Jaejoong? Apa ia bisa menerima kenyataan tersebut?

Disclaimer : They belong to God, their family & themselves! But I own this fiction.

Happy reading~~

CHAPTER 5

.

.

.

_Author POV_

SM'S BUILDING

"Aigoo… Kenapa dia mau ikut dengan orang asing begitu saja? Bisa-bisa dia diculik karena terlalu ramah.." Kata Victoria sambil mencium pipi Eunhee

"Aniya.. Dia tidak mau didekati namja… Dia hanya mau didekati yeoja.. Mungkin namja yang bisa mendekatinya hanya aku, Jaejoong dan Junsu. Dia tidak mau dekat dengan namja lain." Ujar Yunho sambil membiarkan penata rias membenarkan riasannya.

"Mwo? Kenapa hanya kalian bertiga? Bukannya kalian namja juga? Apa jangan-jangan kalian namja jadi-jadian? Saat aku mendekatinya dia bahkan ingin menangis.. Apa salahku, aegya?" ujar Donghae kecewa

"YA! Tentu saja aku namja sejati! Naddo molla… Kalau Junsu, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi kelihatannya Eunhee suka dengan suara halus Junsu, jadi dia tidak takut, apalagi wajah Junsu yang cukup imut itu. Hahaha. Kalau aku dan Jaejoong… Tentu ia akan lengket pada kami karena kami adalah orangtuanya." Jawab Yunho santai

"Ne? Anak ini anakmu, oppa? Aku pikir ini keponakanmu.." kata Yoona sambil tersenyum manis pada Eunhee, dibalas dengan cengiran oleh Eunhee

"Ne… Eunhee adalah anakku dengan Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho dengan nada bangga

"MWO?" seluruh nyawa yang ada di tempat ini langsung terkejut

"Kalian mengangkat anak?" tanya BoA

"Aniya.. Jaejoong yang melahirkannya.." jawab Yunho santai

"Ani geoya! Bagaimana mungkin, Jaejoong hyung kan namja?!" seru Taemin terkejut

"Geuraeyo.. Jaejoong memang sangat istimewa. Kau tidak tahu bahwa keajaiban bisa terjadi? Tak ada hal yang mustahil bagi Tuhan. Geuraeyo? Sampai sebesar ini Eunhee juga masih menyusu pada Jaejoong." Sontak yang lain bertambah heran, namun berusaha memaklumi apa yang terjadi pada Yunho dan Jaejoong serta anak mereka, Eunhee.

"Pantas saja, ia terlihat mirip dengan Jaejoong Oppa.." kata Sooyoung

"Ne! Tapi lihat, hidung dan bibirnya mirip dengan Yunho Oppa.." kata Hyoyeon menambahi

"Aigoo.. Neomu kyeopta…" kata Krystal dan Luna. Tiba-tiba, Eunhee memandang Luna lama, lalu mulai bernyanyi part Luna di lagu Pinocchio. Eunhee memang sangat suka lagu Pinocchio.

"Yunho hyung, anakmu pandai sekali. Ia bisa meniru Luna menyanyi Pinocchio. Hihihi"

Key mencubit pipi Eunhee gemas karena begitu Eunhee melihat Luna, ia teringat MV Pinocchio yang sering ditontonnya sehingga ia hapal dengan wajah Luna dan mencoba menyanyikan lagu itu di depan Luna. Luna tersenyum senang sambil menyanyi bersama dengan Eunhee.

Namun, ada yang aneh ketika Eunhee menatap Key. Eunhee seperti berusaha untuk menyentuh pipi tembam Key dengan perlahan. Semua bingung melihat tingkah Eunhee. Baru saja Yunho mengatakan kalau Yunho tak suka dengan namja, kali ini Eunhee malah memegang Key.

"Eunhee-nie suka dengan Oppa, ne?" tanya Key memegang tangan mungil Eunhee yang masih setia menempel di pipinya

"Kenapa dia mau dengan Key hyung, sedangkan aku tidak?" Chanyeol agak kesal dengan anak kecil jual mahal seperti Eunhee. Para member f(x) langsung terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol

"Mungkin karena kau cantik, Key oppa.." ujar Sulli dengan eye smilenya

"Geuraeyo, nae Key memang cantik." Celetuk Onew yang entah sejak kapan ikut bermain bersama dengan Eunhee di situ

"Mungkin itu penyebabnya. Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun, apa Eunhee juga mau dekat?" kata Yunho menyuruh Baekhyun mendekati Eunhee yang sedang berdiri di tengah kerumunan para artis SM Town.

"Annyeong aegya…" Baekhyun segera meraih tangan Eunhee dan mengecup telapak tangan mungil itu dengan gemas. Respon yang diberikan Eunhee adalah tertawa.

"Hihihi. Geyi.. (Geli..)" kata Eunhee sambil tersenyum lebar menampakan gigi susunya

"Wah… Sepertinya dia sangat suka dengan 'uke'." Kata Jonghyun menatap Baekhyun dan Key sebal

"Mwo? Jadi kau mengatai kami uke?" Key tak terima

"Kalian memang cantik.. Terima saja. Dan namja cantik memang identik dengan status 'uke'." Changmin kini ikut berkerumun di sudut studio pemotretan untuk bermain bersama Eunhee yang tengah mencuri perhatian hampir seluruh artis SM dan para kru.

"Apa jangan-jangan anak ini punya bakat fujoshi seperti kita?" ujar Taeyeon menatap Tiffany dan Yoona

"Mwo? Fujoshi? Apa itu, noona?" tanya Luhan polos

"N-ne? A-aniya… Amugeotdo aniya.. Eonnie, kau hampir membongkar rahasia kita!" Yoona salah tingkah sambil mencubit lengan Taeyeon pelan

"Hehe.. Mianhae.." Taeyeon terkekeh

"Ah, aku tak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan… Eunhee-nie, ayo ikut dengan oppa, ne? Kita main disana.." ajak Key sambil menunjuk sebuah sofa merah di dekat pintu.

Tiba-tiba, manajer TVXQ mendatangi Yunho dan langsung menghadiahi Yunho dengan deathglare.

"Yunho-ah! Kau harus menjelaskan ini padaku!" serunya

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau menyembunyikan anakmu dan Jaejoong dariku? Sudah berapa lama? Sejak anak ini lahir kah? Dan selama ini kalian..? Aigoo!" serbu sang manajer menggebu-gebu

"Aniya hyung. Aku tidak pernah menyembunyikannya darimu. Akulah yang baru menemui anak ini. Jaejoong yang menyembunyikan anak ini dariku selama 3 tahun ini." Jawab Yunho tenang sambil mengelus kepala Eunhee yang terlihat mulai mengantuk karena lelah sehabis bermain bersama para 'uke' alias Key, Baekhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Kyungsoo.

"Aigoo… Jung Yunho-ssi! Kau adalah leader. Kenapa bersikap seperti ini? Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" Manajer paruh baya itu menghela napas

"Aku akan menikahi Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho tegas

"Mwo? Michyeoseo? Lalu kontrakmu dengan manajemen bagaimana?"

"Aku tak peduli. Seharusnya mereka mengijinkanku. Usiaku hampir 30 tahun dan aku sudah punya anak. Mereka tak bisa melarangku menikahi Jaejoong karena itu adalah hak asasiku sebagai manusia." Yunho mempertegas pernyataannya

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan. Kau bisa mengatakannya pada CEO. Geurigo… Chukkahae, karena kau sudah bertemu dengan anakmu." Manajer TVXQ itu menepuk pundak Yunho pelan dan mengelus kepala Eunhee yang kini sudah mulai tertidur di dekapan Yunho.

CEO'S ROOM

"Kau sudah melanggar kontrak, Yunho-ssi." Ucap CEO SM Entertainment

"Jwiseonghamnida bujangnim, keundae, kontrak mana yang sudah saya langgar?" tanya Yunho santai

"Kontrak dilarang berpacaran. Selama ini kau berhubungan dengan Kim Jaejoong? Dan bahkan, kini kalian memiliki anak? Itu terdengar sangat mustahil, tapi mungkin saja hal itu memang benar."

"Animnida, bujangnim. Saya sudah tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Jaejoong terhitung sejak JYJ memutuskan untuk membatalkan kontrak mereka disini. Masalah anak itu… Jwiseonghamnida bujangnim… Saya tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Jwiseonghamnida bujangnim, sepertinya anak ini sangat lelah. Saya harus mengantarnya pada eommanya. Annyeonghaseumnida." Yunho berdiri sambil menggendong Eunhee dan meninggalkan sang CEO yang sedang geram.

.

.

.

.

_Jaejoong POV_

JAEJOONG'S APARTMENT

"Boo…" samar-samar aku mendengar suara Yunho, sambil terus menggendong Eunhee yang pulas tertidur

"Yunnie! Neo wasseo? Eunhee kelelahan ya?" aku langsung mendekati Yunho lalu mengambil Eunhee dari gendongan Yunho yang terlihat pegal karena menggendong Eunhee sejak dari gedung SM hingga sampai di rumah.

Aku membawa Eunhee ke dalam kamar dan menaruhnya di atas bed. Baru saja aku menaruhnya, tiba-tiba ia bangun dan menangis.

"Eomma! Hiks-hiks.." Eunhee seperti mencari-cari sesuatu

"Cup-cup jagiya.. Eomma disini.." aku memeluknya hati-hati

Ternyata Eunhee haus. Aku segera menarik t-shirt hitamku sebatas dada agar Eunhee bisa meminum ASI dariku. Eunhee sangat kehausan, terlihat dari caranya menghisap ASI yang begitu cepat dan tak sabaran. Aku menciumi dahinya dan membiarkan ia meneruskan kegiatannya menghisap ASI.

Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan kulihat Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia juga terlihat kelelahan.

"Eunhee sangat haus ya?" tanya Yunho sambil melepaskan 3 kancing teratas kemejanya, lalu mengambil tempat di samping Eunhee dan ikut berbaring

"Ne. Apa tadi dia merepotkanmu di sana?" tanyaku dengan volume kecil—takut mengganggu Eunhee

"Aniya. Eunhee sangat pandai. Semua orang menyukainya." Jawab Yunho

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu, tidurlah. Aku tahu kau lelah." Ujarku

"…"

Tak ada jawaban dari Yunho. Ternyata ia juga sudah tertidur. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Kadang aku masih tak habis pikir, mengapa takdirku berubah begitu cepat? Jujur, ini sungguh membingungkan. Tapi aku senang karena bisa kembali bersama dengan Yunho. Saranghae Yunho-ah… Saranghaeyo yeongweonhi. :)

.

.

.

.

TING-TONG!

Siapa yang datang sore-sore begini? Yoochun ataupun Junsu tidak bilang akan kesini hari ini karena Yoochun harus syuting drama terbarunya, sedangkan Junsu sedang tidak di Korea karena harus tur di luar negeri.

Aku menjawab rasa penasaranku dengan melihat ke intercom. Omona! Changmin!

"Minnie-ah~ Kenapa bisa kesini?" tanyaku bahagia

"Hyung, cepat buka pintunya… Aku lapar…" seru Changmin tak sabar

"Ne!"

Aku membuka pintu dan langsung memeluk Changmin sambil tertawa keras. Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Changmin hari ini. Changmin juga membalas pelukanku. Aigoo… Aku hampir menangis karena terharu. Sudah lama sekali aku tak bertemu dengan magnae satu ini.

"Hyung, neomu bogeoshipeo!" ujar Changmin

"Naddo.. Masuklah! Ayo makan sepuasmu…" kataku sambil menghapus titik airmataku

"Kokk! Aku sangat rindu masakanmu yang lezat, hyung…"

Aku membawa Changmin ke dapur dan membuka tudung saji di atas meja makan. Changmin berbinar melihat masakan buatanku. Sungguh, aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali aku memasak untuknya.

"Makanlah sepuasmu, Minnie-ah…" kataku

"Woah! Gomawo hyung!" Changmin segera meraih piring dan mengambil makanan dengan porsi seperti biasa—biasa bagi Changmin dengan 6 sendok nasi penuh beserta lauk-pauknya.

Aku tertawa melihat semangat Changmin. Ia memang tak pernah berubah. Dari dulu Ia selalu suka makan. Mungkin kalau disuruh memilih untuk menyelamatkan sekulkas makanan atau seorang yeoja cantik nan sexy, aku berani bertaruh bahwa Changmin akan memilih kulkas daripada yeoja. Itulah uri Changmin… Dia memang food monster sejati.

"Kau disini, Minnie-ah..?" tanya Yunho sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Sepertinya ia baru selesai mandi.

"Ne, hyung. Ah… Dimana anak kalian yang manis itu? Dari tadi aku ingin bermain dengannya, tapi dia lebih senang bermain dengan SNSD member-deul daripada denganku atau Suju hyung." Ujar Changmin sambil melahap sesendok nasi beserta potongan bulgogi buatanku

"Dia masih tidur. Dia sangat kelelahan setelah bermain sejak pagi bersama kalian di sana. Hahaha. Dia memang lebih suka pada yeoja daripada namja. Dia takut dengan namja. Untung aku eommanya, jadi ia tak takut padaku." kataku

"Gaeraeyo hyung? Hmm… Kalau begitu, aku makan saja… Hyung, tak apa kan' kalau semua makanan ini kuhabiskan? Aku sangat lapar hyung… Boleh ya, hyung?! Jebal hyung… Aku belum makan nasi sejak pagi. Perutku keroncongan sejak pemotretan tadi… Ne hyung?" Changmin mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya yang jelas saja sungguh tak cocok dengan wajahnya. Aku terkekeh pelan

"Ne… Makanlah sepuasmu. Nanti aku akan memasak lagi." Ujarku

"Boo, jangan memanjakannya seperti itu… Nanti dia terbiasa merepotkanmu seperti itu." seru Yunho kesal yang dibalas dengan mehrong dari Changmin

"Gwaenchana Yunnie-ah… Jarang aku bisa seperti ini pada Changmin." Kataku sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

.

#2 MONTHS LATER

Sudah lebih dari 2 bulan sejak kedatangan Eunhee di apartemenku. Dan semuanya berubah total. Bahkan kini aku dan Yunho memutuskan untuk memasukan Eunhee ke sekolah. Semua terlihat normal. Kami terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang sangat bahagia. Tentu saja meski agak 'ganjil' karena aku adalah eomma tapi aku namja, tetap saja kami sangat bahagia. Untungnya publik masih belum tahu-menahu soal ini.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Yunho membawaku serta Eunhee untuk bertemu dengan orangtuanya. Keluarga Yunho sangat terkejut. Yunho mengatakan bahwa Eunhee adalah anak kandung kami berdua dan akulah yang telah melahirkan Eunhee. Aku sebenarnya merasa sangat bersalah pada keluarga Yunho karena sudah berbohong, tapi Yunho bilang bahwa tanpa berbohong, keluarganya tidak akan mengijinkan kami menikah. Aku hanya menuruti kata-kata dan diam seribu bahasa, hanya sesekali menjawab apabila kedua orangtuanya menanyaiku.

Hingga akhirnya, keluarga Yunho pun merestui hubungan kami, meski mereka terlihat sangat berat hati. Mereka juga bersedia menerima Eunhee sebagai anak Yunho. Aku dan Yunho sangat bahagia dan berencana untuk segera menikah. Kami memang tak bisa melaksanakan pernikahan kami di Korea karena belum ada hukum yang mengatur tentang pernikahan sesama jenis. Aku dan Yunho memutuskan untuk menikah di Perancis, sekalian berbulan madu, begitu kata Yunho. Tak ada yang tahu rencana ini. Hanya keluarga kami beserta anggota TVXQ yang lain. Selain mereka, kami merahasiakannya. Yunho bilang bahwa akan ada saatnya untuk mengakui semuanya di hadapan publik.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka membuyarkan lamunanku. Yunho masuk dan langsung memelukku dari belakang.

"Boo…" Yunho mengencangkan pelukannya dan menumpu dagunya di pundak kananku. Deru nafas Yunho membuatku geli karena bersentuhan langsung dengan telingaku yang super sensitif.

"Eunhee-neun eodiya?" tanyaku membiarkan Yunho bermanja padaku

"Dia sedang pergi dengan Junsu. Junsu bilang Ia akan membawa Eunhee entah kemana. Kalau terlalu malam, Eunhee akan menginap di apartemen Junsu."

"Jadi tadi Junsu datang ke sini?" tanyaku

"Hmm. Dia bilang ia buru-buru. Sebenarnya tadi dia tidak ada niat membawa Eunhee, tapi ternyata Eunhee tidak mau ditinggal Junsu, sehingga Junsu terpaksa membawa Eunhee."

"Ne? Kalau Eunhee haus dan mencariku bagaimana? Aku harus menelpon Junsu untuk mengembalikan Eunhee…" tanyaku

"Tidak usah, Boo… Biar dia menyusu pada Junsu saja.." ucap Yunho santai

"Ya! Kau pikir Junsu punya ASI sepertiku?" satu jitakan dariku mendarat mulus di kepala Yunho

"Mungkin saja.."

"Babo!" kali ini aku mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan Yunho yang melingkar indah di pinggangku

"Aniya Boo… Biarkan seperti ini… Dan tak usah menghubungi Junsu. Justru saat-saat seperti ini harus kita manfaatkan sebaik mungkin. Jarang sekali kita memiliki waktu hanya berdua saja. Biasanya selalu ada Eunhee. Aku… Aku menginginkanmu Boo.." Yunho mengecupi leherku berkali-kali

"Yunnhh…" aku mendesah geli

.

.

.

.

_Author POV_

"Ennghh… Yunh! Akh! Akh… Yunho!" Jaejoong mendesah kencang ketika Yunho menghentakan juniornya keras ke dalam hole sempit Jaejoong

Entah sudah sejak kapan mereka berada di atas bed sambil bergumul panas. Yunho menindih Jaejoong yang kini terlihat begitu menggairahkan dengan wajah memerah, tubuh mengkilat karena keringat, serta desahan liar yang terus mengalun dari bibir Jaejoong. Yunho hampir gila mendengar desahan Jaejoong dan terus-menerus menghentakan Junior dengan ukuran tak lazim itu sedalam-dalamnya, membuat sang empunya rectum menjerit nikmat.

"Lagi yunh! Akh! Lebih dalaamm! Ngghh.." Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Yunho, sehingga junior kekasihnya itu bisa mengoyak lubangnya lebih dalam

"Boo… Kenapa kau seperti perawan saja? Ahh… Sempt sekali! Nggh.." Yunho menambah tempo kecepatannya

"Kau yang besar, Yun… Akh! Lagihh yunhh~ Ahhh…." Jaejoong mendesah sexy, membuat little Yunho tak sabar mengeluarkan sarinya dalam tubuh Jaejoong

"Jaejoong-ah… Saranghae… Mmhh.." Yunho menahan desahannya dan terus menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan sangat cepat

"Naddo saranghae Yunho-ah… Akh! Akh! Yunh… A-Akkuhh.. AGGHHH!" Jaejoong mengalami orgasme pertamanya dengan tubuh bergetar hebat

"Jae… Kau meninggalkanku… Kau harus dihukum!" Yunho menghentikan gerakannya dan membalikan tubuh Jaejoong yang masih meresapi orgasmenya menjadi menungging dan tanpa aba-aba, Yunho langsung memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya

"Ngh! Yunh! Apoyo! Akh.. Ngh… Akh! Yunho… Pelanhh… Pelaannnhhh! Akkhh!" jerit Jaejoong

"Makanya Boo.. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku… Jangan keluar duluan… Kau memang nakal, Kim Jaejoong.." Yunho menghentakan juniornya dengar brutal

"Ugh! Nnggghh.. Lebih dalaamm Yunhh.. Akh! Disana! Ngh!" Jaejoong mendesah nikmat ketika hentakan junior Yunho mengenai prostatnya

"Disini?" Yunho menyeringai musang

"Ne! Ungh! Akh! Lagi yunhh,,," pinta Jaejoong dengan desahan sexynya

"As your wish, Boo.."

"Agh! Hah.. Haa.. Akh! Yunho! Yunho! Lebih keras!" seru Jaejoong tak sabar

"…" Yunho tak menjawab, namun langsung menghentakan pinggulnya tanpa ampun.

"AKH!" jerit Jaejoong.

"Kau nakal, Boo…" Yunho terus menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang sama.

Tangan Yunho merayap nakal ke dada Jaejoong dan meremas kencang dua gundukan berisi ASI yang selalu dikonsumsi Eunhee setiap hari. Jaejoong semakin gelisah karena rangsangan Yunho di dadanya. Sedikit demi sedikit air keruh keluar dari nipplesnya, membuat Jaejoong menjerit nikmat.

Yunho mempercepat gerakannya dan menghentakan pinggulnya dengan sangat keras ketika kenikmatan sudah sampai di ujung juniornya. Yunho menggeram sambil menggigit punggung Jaejoong ketika mencapai orgasme, meninggalkan sebuah kissmark yang begitu indah di kulit porselen Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun ikut orgasme bersamaan dengan Yunho.

Seketika itu juga Yunho ambruk di punggung Jaejoong. Keduanya mengatur nafas mereka yang menderu tak karuan. Yunho menggeser tubuhnya ke samping kanan Jaejoong—masih mengatur nafasnya. Jaejoong lalu membalik badannya terlentang agar dapat mengatur nafas dengan lebih mudah.

"Gomawo Boo… Tadi sangat hebat.." Yunho merengkuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya dan mengecup rambut Jaejoong yang basah karena keringat akibat perbuatan panas mereka barusan.

"Neoddo Yunnie… Kau juga sangat hebat." Balas Jaejoong

"Boojae… Aku ingin ini…" Yunho menyelipkan tangannya tepat di depan dada kiri Jaejoong, lalu mencubitnya pelan

"Ngghh.. Yunho!" Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho

Yunho menurunkan kepalanya lalu meraup nipple kiri Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat menggoda. Ingat, ukuran dada Jaejoong yang cukup besar membuat Yunho semakin bernafsu. Yunho memang tidak begitu menyukai rasa ASI Jaejoong yang hambar, namun, jelas saja, sebagai namja ia sangat menyukai dada berisi seperti milik Jaejoong. Ayolah, Yunho hanya akan menjadi gay bagi Jaejoong seorang, wajar ia sangat menyukai dada yeoja milik Jaejoong.

Yunho terus menyesap dada Jaejoong kasar, membuat Jaejoong melenguh pelan. Perbuatan Yunho ternyata telah membangkitkan little Jaejoong yang tadinya lemas, kini mulai 'turn on'. Desahan dan lenguhan lembut Jaejoong tampaknya juga membuat little Yunho bereaksi. Dan tak lama kemudian, pergumulan panas YunJae dimulai kembali…

.

.

.

.

.

The End.

.

.

.

.

.

#digorok readers

(Masih) T.B.C aka To be Continue.

Tenang yeorreobeun.. Masih TBC kok.

Chapter depan epilogue lho~ #nggak ada yang nanya

Udah pada nggak sabar yaa?

Mianhae, updatenya lama. Aku sibuk banget beberapa minggu ini. Bahkan fanfic ini kukebut satu hari biar nggak ngecewain readers. Aku lagi bikin karya tulis. Ujiannya bulan oktober, jadi harus buru-buru dicicil dari sekarang. Doain aku ya, supaya ujiannya sukses. :D

Hmm..

Ada reder yang tanya soal judul sama isi cerita nyambung atau nggak. Awalnya sih pengen dibikin sesuai judul, tapi lama-lama malah melenceng jauh, jadi… Mianhae, judul sama isi nggak sesuai.. Hehe..

Gomawo sama semua readers yang udah mau baca fanfic ini dan nyemangatin aku. #terharu

Mianhae karena nggak bisa nyebutin satu-satu di sini. Tapi aku saying sama kalian. Buat para Siders juga makasih banyak, udah mau mampir. Mungkin kalian nggak review karena fanfic ini kurang berkenan. :)

Chapter ini aku buat lumayan panjang lho~

Tapi chapter depan kayaknya bakal lebih panjang dari ini, biar readers puas. Hehe…

Oiya, gimana sama NC-nya? Nggak HOT ya? -_- *nggak jago bikin NC*

Mianhae…

Aku jantungan + bengek waktu ngetik, jadi nggak bisa bikin NC panjang-panjang. #nggak kuat Kalau mau baca NC buatanku yang HOT, baca Fanfic OnKeyku aja ya, judulnya Unpredictable Thing is Happen!. #promosi XD

Chapter depan Yunjae nikah & darimana asal Eunhee bakal terkuak.. Cuma clue itu yang bisa kukasih. Mungkin akan sedikit menyedihkan, tapi author berani jamin, demi jidat lebar Micky, endingnya pasti bahagia. Dijamin deh pokoknya..

Ada suatu konflik yang cukup sedih… Stay tune terus yaaa.. Tapi rencananya, next chapter Cuma ada soft NC doank..

Saranghaeyo readers~

SALAM YUNJAESHIPPER!


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

Title : Live Like Balloon

Cast : (**YunJae** Of Course!)

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Eunhee (OC) *Author ikutan ngeksis ^_^V*

DB5K

Etc.

Genre : **Family, Romance, Comedy + Fantasy. (YAOI, BL.)**

Rating : **M (For Adult Content)**

Summary : Jaejoong kaget bukan kepalang ketika bertemu dengan seseorang. Dan orang itu juga telah membuatnya harus bertemu dengan orang yang pernah ia cintai. Apa yang akan diperbuat Jaejoong? Apa ia bisa menerima kenyataan tersebut?

Disclaimer : They belong to God, their family & themselves! But I own this fiction.

Happy reading~~

**CHAPTER 6 [EPILOGUE Part 1]**

**WARNING! MPREG Adult Content~! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! Alur ngebut.**

.

.

.

#NEXT DAY

**_Author POV_**

JUNSU'S APARTMENT [07.35 KST]

"Uyu! Mau Uyu! Su-ie ahjucci, Eunhee mau uyu! (Uyu = Susu)" Eunhee mengamuk menendang-nendang boneka lumba-lumba milik Junsu hingga boneka itu jatuh tepat di depan pintu

"Eunhee-ah, minum dari gelas saja, ne? Ahjussi sudah membuatkanmu susu yang paling enak sedunia.. Eotthae? Eunhee mau atau tidak?" Junsu merayu Eunhee sambil menyodorkan segelas susu vanilla pada Eunhee.

Tentu saja Eunhee anti dengan susu di gelas. Ia selalu minum ASI. Mana mau dia minum susu dari gelas. Junsu mendesah frustasi. Kalau saja Yunho tak memaksanya untuk membawa Eunhee pergi dari apartemen Jaejoong, mungkin saat ini ia masih bergelung dengan selimutnya dan tidur dengan damai. Namun, takdir berkata lain. Saat ini ia harus menghadapi rengekan seorang balita yang mengingini susu—ralat, maksudnya ASI.

Sudah berulang kali Junsu merayu Eunhee agar mau meminum susu buatannya-sebenarnya sih fresh milk rasa vanilla yang ada di kulkasnya. Namun Eunhee menolah susu itu mentah-mentah.

"Chileo! (Shireo!) Mana Jaejoong Eomma? Eunhee mau uyu dari Jae eomma… Hiks-hiks… EOMMA!" Eunhee menangis kencang

"Aigoo...! Uljima, ne? Hmm… Eunhee-ah, bukankah Eunhee sudah besar? Kenapa masih mimik pada Jaejoong eomma? Apa tidak malu pada teman-teman di sekolah? Mereka tidak mimik pada eomma mereka lagi, lho.." Junsu memeluk Eunhee yang mulai menghentikan tangisnya.

"Eunhee macih kecil… Naneun aegya.." Eunhee mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Hmm… Apa Eunhee tidak mau jadi anak besar?" rayu Junsu—berharap si balita keras kepala itu mau mengikuti nasihatnya untuk minum susu dari gelas

"Chileo! Nanti eomma dan appa tidak cayang lagi cama Eunhee kalau Eunhee cudah besal.." jawab Eunhee dengan tatapan polosnya—menambah keimutan doe eyes yang ia turuni dari sang eomma

"Aigoo… Kau ini… Pandai sekali menjawab kata-kata ahjussi.." Junsu mencium kedua pipi montok Eunhee gemas.

"…" Eunhee terdiam. Ia mendapatkan suatu objek yang sangat menarik di matanya.

"Waeyo, Eunhee-ah?" tanya Junsu bingung

"Igeon…" Eunhee menunjuk-nunjuk dada Junsu

"M—mwo? Igeon wae?"nafas Junsu tercekat. Ia tak mau berpikir lebih jauh tentang apa yang diinginkan Eunhee saat ini yang berhubungan dengan dadanya

"Eunhee mau ini.." Eunhee menarik-narik kaus Junsu

"Andwae! Ini tidak boleh. Ara?"

"Uhh! Eunhee mau ini." Paksa Eunhee

"Aniya! Ahjussi bilang tidak boleh!" Junsu menjauhkan tangan Eunhee dari dadanya. 'Aigoo… Dadaku ini masih perawan… Aisshh, anak ini!' batin Junsu kesal

"Hiks-hiks… EOMMAAA!"

"Ya! Uljima uljima… Aigoo… Eotteohkkae?"

"Ahjuccii!" wajah Eunhee memerah karena menangis

"Ne! Baiklah… Tapi ini tak ada isinya, tidak seperti milik eommamu." Dalam hati Junsu mengumpat kesal.

Ia tak sabar ingin menghajar Yunho ketika mengantar Eunhee pulang nanti. 'Ini semua karena Yunho. Awas saja nanti dia! Seenaknya memaksa orang untuk menjaga Eunhee. Kenapa tidak menitipkan Eunhee pada yang lain saja? Sial! Mereka yang ingin bermesraan, aku yang kena getahnya.. Uh!' Junsu menggigit bibirnya menahan kesal.

Eunhee diam dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke nipple kanan Junsu. Eunhee menatap benda mungil itu sejenak, lalu mulai menghisapnya. Eunhee sedikit bingung karena tak ada ASI yang keluar dari sana. Eunhee pun mulai menghisap dengan lebih kuat, membuat Junsu mengerang karena sakit.

"Eunhee-ah! Jangan dihisap seperti itu. Punya ahjussi memang tidak ada isinya.. Aigoo… Apo.."

"…" tak ada jawaban

Eunhee tak peduli dan terus menghisap sekuat-kuatnya—berharap ada air keruh favoritnya keluar dari sana. Jelas saja tidak akan ada apapun yang keluar… Tapi memang dasar balita keras kepala. Ia tidak kapok dan terus menghisap.

Junsu merutuki nasib sialnya pagi ini. Dengan bulat hati ia bertekad untuk memukuli Yunho saat mengantar Eunhee pulang nanti. Dengan penuh kesabaran, Junsu membiarkan Eunhee 'menyiksa' nipplenya. Sesekali ia meringis kala gigi susu Eunhee mengenai nipplenya.

.

.

.

.

JAEJOONG'S APARTMENT

"Eomma.. Eomma.. Tadi Eunhee minum uyu Junsu ahjucci, tapi tidak ada isinya.. Eunhee aus… Mau uyu, eomma…" Eunhee segera menghambur ke pelukan Jaejoong dan mencurahkan seluruh uneg-unegnya tepat setelah Junsu mengantarnya kembali ke rumah

"Ye? Aigoo… Eomma sedang masak, jagiya… Nanti saja ne?" Jaejoong menolak dengan halus permintaan putri kecilnya itu

"Eunhee mau cekayang! Mau uyu!" paksa balita itu dengan bibir manyun

"Eh, Eunhee-ah… Tadi malam Jiji mencari Eunhee. Jiji sangat rindu pada Eunhee. Kenapa Eunhee tidak mencari Jiji dan bermain dengannya? Jiji pasti senang sekali karena Eunhee sudah pulang.." bohong Jaejoong

"Eh…? Jinjjayo eomma? Jiji…..!" Eunhee segera berlari ke penjuru apartemen Jaejoong, mencari seekor kucing abu-abu kesayangannya dan melupakan keinginanya untuk menyesap ASI favoritnya dari dada sang eomma

"Untung saja ada Jiji sebagai alasan. Fiuh~ Ya.. Junsu-ah.. Jadi kau menyusui Eunhee?" Jaejoong menatap Junsu tak percaya

"Ahh… Geugeon…" Junsu tak mengelak ataupun mengiyakan pertanyaan Jaejoong

"Haha.. Jadi sekarang kau sudah tahu rasanya menyusui?" ejek Jaejoong

"Ya! Anakmu itu sangat keras kepala. Ia tidak mau minum susu dari gelas. Ia merengek dan menangis, lalu memaksaku untuk menyusuinya. Kau tahu? Aku merasa seperti seorang korban pelanggaran HAM. Aku terlecehkan, Jae! Dan yang melakukannya adalah anakmu yang masih berumur 3 tahun! *lebay* Ini semua karena ulah Yunho! Da Yunho-ttemune! Mana dia? Uh! Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya.." Junsu mengepalkan kedua tangannya keras

"Wae? Memang Yunho kenapa?" Jaejoong tak mengerti

"Dia memaksaku membawa Eunhee pergi, lalu mengusirku dari sini. Ia bilang, kalian akan menikmati malam bersama dan tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun, termasuk bocah kecil keras kepala itu." Dengus Junsu dengan wajah merah menahan marah

"Jinjja?! Yunho memaksamu? Bukankah kau yang mau membawa Eunhee?"

"Aniya…! Kenapa kau menuduhku?"

"Yunho yang bilang begitu." Ujar Jaejoong dengan wajah tak berdosanya

"Kau ditipu Jae! Itu semua tipu muslihat Yunho agar ia bisa berbuat yang 'iya-iya' padamu." Seru Junsu memanas-manasi Jaejoong agar ikut menyalahkan Yunho

"Mwo? Jadi Yunho membohongiku?"

"Geurae.. Salahkan otaknya yang mesum itu! Pokoknya, aku akan memberinya pelajaran karena aku harus menenangkan anak kalian yang keras kepala itu. Dia sangat pandai dan tidak mudah dibohongi.. Aku kesal."

"Junsu-ah, kau tidak lihat aku baru saja membohonginya dan dia percaya..? Jangan-jangan, kau yang terlalu bodoh karena tidak bisa mengelabuinya. Eunhee hanya anak kecil, Junsu-ah.. Seharusnya kau paham.." kata Jaejoong

"YA! Aku tidak bodoh, Jae-ah… Kau jahat sekali mengataiku babo… Kau yang babo!" Junsu tak terima

"Ada apa ini…? Kenapa berisiki sekali?" Yunho keluar dari kamar

"Ah… Ini dia biang keladinya! Ya! Kau membuatku menderita karena harus menyusui Eunhee! Rasakan ini!" BUAGH! Junsu melayangkan sebuah tinjuan ke perut Yunho

"Akh! YA! Apa-apaan kau ini?! Apa salahku?" Yunho memegangi perutnya yang masih nyeri

"Jung Yunho! Kau sudah membohongiku! Kau bilang Junsu yang ingin membawa Eunhee, ternyata kau yang merencanakan semua ini agar bisa 'mengerjaiku' semalaman kan? Nappeun nom! Junsu-ah, ayo kita beri beruang mesum ini pelajaran berharga agar tidak semena-mena. Rasakan ini, beruang!" DUGH! Jaejoong menendang selangkangan Yunho dengan cukup keras. Junsu pun ikut memukuli Yunho

"AWW! Boo! Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya? Nanti kau yang akan menyesal… Hiks… Ampun-ampun!" Yunho hanya bisa menahan pukulan bertubi-tubi daru Junsu dan Jaejoong. #poorYunppa

.

.

.

.

#3 MONTHS LATER

PARIS, FRANCE

Di sebuah kamar hotel bintang 5 nan mewah, sepasang pengantin baru melepas lelah setelah melakukan pergumulan panas sejak sore. Siapa lagi kalau bukan YunJae a.k.a U-Know Yunho & Hero Jaejoong. Pasangan terpanas dan tersensasional di seluruh industri musik K-POP itu kini saling memeluk satu sama lain, berbagi kehangatan di tengah dinginnya uadara malam di Paris. Mereka baru saja melaksanakan upacara pernikahan kecil-kecilan yang hanya dihadiri oleh kerabat dan sahabat-sahabat dekat mereka.

"Yun… Aku rindu pada Eunhee…" Jaejoong menggeliat dalam pelukan Yunho

"Naddo, Jaejoong-ah.. Tenanglah, Eunhee aman bersama orangtuaku.." bisik Yunho lembut

"Uhmm… Aku tetap saja rindu padanya…" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir cherrynya, membuat Yunho ingin segera melumat bibir merah itu bulat-bulat saat itu juga

"Boo, jangan menggodaku dengan mempoutkan bibirmu.." Yunho memperingatkan

"…" Jaejoong malah semakin memanyunkan bibirnya, membuat Yunho gemas

"Boo… Jangan salahkan aku kalau kita menunda kepulangan kita ke Korea karena kau tak bisa berjalan…"

"Yunnie! Nappa! Ehm.. Yunho-ah.." Jaejoong memukul Yunho pelan

"Ne..?" tanya Yunho datar

"Saranghae.." bisik Jaejoong sangat pelan, namun Yunho tetap bisa mendengarnya karena tak ada suara apapun di dalam kamar itu

"Mworago…? Aku tak mendengar apapun, Boo… Ulangi perkataanmu dengan lebih nyaring.." Yunho berpura-pura tak mendengar suara namja cantik yang kini telah sah menjadi istrinyanya itu

"Saranghaeyo, Jung Yunho. Saranghae yeongweonhi…" Kini Jaejoong mengatakan kata-katanya dengan nada tegas, seolah tak ada yang boleh menghalanginya untuk terus mencintai namja beruang alias suaminya di sampingnya itu

"Naddo, Boo… Naddo saranghae yeongweonhi, Kim Jaejoong…" Yunho menatap lekat doe eyes Jaejoong, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke red cherry lips milik istri tercintanya dan melumatnya lembut—penuh cinta.

"Nnghhh.." lenguh Jaejoong di sela ciuman mereka

Yunho menyeringai nakal. Tangan kirinya ia tuntun ke bawah menuju salah satu dari sepasang bongkahan kenyal milik Istrinya. Jaejoong melenguh tak nyaman. Dalam satu gerakan, Yunho langsung menindih Jaejoong dan menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu. Kita sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, so…? Tinggalkan mereka, ne?

.

.

.

.

# A MONTH LATER

YUNJAE'S HOUSE

**_Yunho POV_**

Saat ini aku sedang membaca dan bersantai di kursi malas yang berada di sebelah jendela yang menghadap ke kolam renang di luar. Aku, Jaejoong dan Eunhee telah pindah ke sebuah rumah mewah di kawasan Myeongdong-gu. Aku meneruskan akitivitas malas-malasanku dan terus membaca, sampai suara Jaejoong mengusik ketenanganku.

"Yun…" panggil Jaejoong pelan.

"Waeyo, boo?" tanyaku datar

"Yun… Apa aku bertambah gemuk?" tanyanya

"Hmm? Sedikit…" aku memperhatikan Jaejoong sebentar, lalu kembali sibuk dengan bukuku

"Kalau begitu temani aku.." Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya kecewa

"Eodi?" tanyaku sambil melirik Jaejoong sekilas

"Ke dokter. Eotthae?" Jaejoong menggelayut manja di lenganku

"Mwo? Dokter? Memangnya kau sedang sakit? Kau tidak terlihat sakit, boo… Memang untuk apa ke dokter?" aku menutup buku yang tadi kubaca dan menatap Jaejoong

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ada yang aneh. Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa belakangan ini bentuk tubuhku berubah? Aku merasa perutku semakin buncit, Yunnie-ah… Ini sangat mengganggu. Aku ingin ke dokter untuk menanyakan apa penyebabnya. Aku takut ini adalah tumor atau sesuatu. Geurigo… Dadaku juga semakin aneh Yun. Aku tidak pernah tahu kenapa dadaku bisa mengeluarkan ASI. Biasanya semakin lama, ASI akan semakin berkurang. Tapi ini tidak. Aku merasa semakin lama, dadaku semakin berisi. Kau mau menemaniku kan' Yun?" Jaejoong menatapku penuh harap dengan mata beningnya

"Memangnya perutmu seperti apa, Boo?" aku tak percaya

"Lihatlah yeobo.."

Jaejoong menarik kausnya sebatas dada, lalu menuntun tanganku untuk menyentuh perutnya. Hmm, perut Jaejoong memang terlihat sedikit buncit. Aku mengelusnya pelan, _**namun aku merasa ada yang aneh**_.

"Yun!/Jae!" seru kami bersamaan

"Kau memang harus ke dokter Boo! Ppalli… Aku takut ada sesuatu di perutmu."

.

.

.

.

HOSPITAL

Bagaimana aku dan Jaejoong tidak kaget? Saat aku menyentuh perutnya tadi, aku merasa ada _**sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam sana**_.

"Yunnie… Aku takut…" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada cemas

"Kkokjeong hajima, boo.. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Aku menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat dan menuntunnya menuju kamar periksa

"Keundae… Kalau aku punya penyakit yang parah dan sisa umurku sebentar lagi, kau harus menjaga Eunhee untukku.."

"YA! Kim Jaejoong! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Percayalah bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.." seruku gemas. Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada BooJaeku.

Kami masuk ke ruang periksa. Jaejoong menceritakan seluruh keluhannya pada dokter yeoja paruh baya yang kami temui. Dokter itu mendengarkan dengan seksama dan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk berbaring di atas ranjang. Dokter itu menyingkap kaus Jaejoong hingga perutnya terlihat.

"Jwisunghamnida, mungkin ini agak sakit." Dokter itu menekan beberapa bagian perut Jaejoong. Aku cukup was-was—takut kalau Jaejoong kesakitan. Namun Jaejoong tidak merasa sakit sedikitpun.

"Apa tidak sakit?" tanya dokter itu

"Animnida, uisa-nim.. Hanya sedikit aneh.." ujar Jaejoong

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar.."

Dokter itu meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sedang berbaring, lalu menelpon seseorang. Tak lama kemudian, seorang perawat masuk sambil mendorong seperangkat alat yang cukup besar ke dalam ruangan ini.

"Jaejoong-ssi, saya akan meng-USG anda untuk mengecek, apa ada 'sesuatu' di dalam perut anda." Ujarnya

"Ne.." jawab Jaejoong pasrah

"Agar hasilnya lebih akurat, saya akan menggunakan USG 4D."

Dokter itu menyalakan alat USG yang baru dibawa perawat tadi, lalu mengusapkan gel di atas perut Jaejoong. Ia mulai menggerakan alat USG itu di atas perut Jaejoong. Aku menatap layar alat itu. Ada yang aneh disana.

"Ige mwoyo?" dokter itu bergumam pelan

"Wae geurae, uisa-nim?" tanya Jaejoong cemas

"Ada yang tidak beres disini…"

"Maksud uisa-nim?"

"Ini… Lihatlah… _**Ini seperti detak jantung. Seperti ada bayi disini.**_"

"MWO?" seruku kaget

Aku melihat dengan lebih seksama. Memang benar, seperti ada jantung kecil yang berdetak disana.

"_**Disini ada tangan dan kaki, lalu disini. Ah.. Ini kelaminnya. Anak ini namja. Anak ini sehat, namun tubuhnya kecil sekali. Sebaiknya, ibunya menjaga nutrisi selama kehamilan agar berat bayinya bisa normal. Usia bayi sekitar 5 bulan.**_ Ne... Sudah selesai." Ujar dokter itu sambil tersenyum, lalu perawat yang ada di sana membersihkan perut Jaejoong dari gel dan membantu Jaejoong untuk duduk.

Aku masih mematung. Jaejoong…? Jaejoong hamil? Kali ini benar-benar hamil. Aku tak mampu menggerakan tubuhku sampai beberapa saat. Aku sangat terkejut saat ini.

"_**Chukkahamnida, Jaejoong-ssi, Yunho-ssi. Ternyata Jaejoong-ssi tidak sakit apapun, tetapi sedang hamil 5 bulan.**_"

"Keundae, uisa-nim… Naega-neun namjayo. Bagaimana bisa hamil?" Jaejoong masih tak percaya

"Jwisunghamnida, Jaejoong-ssi. Saya juga belum bisa menjelaskannya. Sudah banyak kasus kehamilan namja di dunia ini. Hmm, saya hanya bisa menyarankan agar anda menjaga kandungan anda dengan baik hingga saatnya melahirkan nanti. Beberapa dari namja yang bisa hamil melahirkan secara normal. Anda bisa memilih akan melahirkan normal atau caesar. Sekali lagi, selamat atas kehamilan anda, Jaejoong-ssi." dokter itu tersenyum pada Jaejoong

Aku dan Jaejoong bertatapan sejenak, lalu kami pamit. Sungguh, kami sangat bingung. Entah harus senang atau justru bingung. Kami meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan diam.

.

.

.

.

YUNJAE'S HOUSE

"Yunho-ah… Kau marah padaku? Atau kau jijik padaku karena aku hamil? Kenapa mendiamkanku…?" Jaejoong menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Aniya, Boo… Aku hanya masih tak percaya… Kau hamil, Boo? Kau benar-benar hamil sekarang? Bagaimana mungkin aku jijik pada namja yang sedang mengandung anakku? Oh.. Jaejoong-ah!"

Aku merengkuh Jaejoong erat. Akhirnya aku bisa menerima kenyataan kalau saat ini Jaejoong sedang hamil. Aku menciumi wajah Jaejoong dan tertawa keras. Melepaskan seluruh rasa bingung dan cemasku tadi. Sungguh, aku tak pernah menyangka kalau Tuhan memberi anugrah yang sangat indah dalam hidupku. Mulai dari Jaejoong, Eunhee, hingga anak yang sedang dikandung Jaejoong. Aku hampir tidak bisa bernafas karena terlalu senang. Namun, Jaejoong malah terisak dalam pelukanku.

"Waeyo Boo?" aku mengangkat wajah Jaejoong dan menghapus airmata yang membasahi pipinya

"Aku takut, Yunnie. Aku takut… Molla eotteohkke, Yunho-ah… Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan benar-benar hamil… Hiks.." Jaejoong masih menangis

"Gwaenchanayo, Boo… Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, apapun yang terjadi. Kita harus melewatinya bersama-sama, arasseo? Tenangkan dirimu, Boo… Ingatlah, ini anak kita. Ini benar-benar anak kita. Darah daging kita. Ini anugrah dari Tuhan untuk kita, Boo…" aku menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong erat

"Yunnie…" Jaejoong masih tak tenang. Aku berjongkok menghadap perut Jaejoong yang sudah mulai terlihat membuncit

"Annyeong, aegya… Ini appa… Hmm, kau sangat mengejutkan appa dan eomma. Tumbuhlah dengan baik, dan jadilah anak yang penurut. Arasseo? Saranghae, aegya…" aku mengelus perut Jaejoong pelan dan mengecupnya lembut

"Yunho!" Jaejoong langsung memelukku. Tubuhnya bergetar dan tangisannya tumpah di dadaku.

"Ssttt… Uljima boo… Kasihan aegya.. Pasti dia sedih saat eommanya menangis.."

"Saranghaeyo, Yunnie. Neomu saranghae."

"Naddo Boo… Mulai sekarang kau harus vakum dari dunia hiburan. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Kau ingat kan' apa kata dokter tadi? Dia bilang berat anak kita masih di bawah berat normal. Kau harus menjaga gizimu agar anak kita tumbuh sehat di dalam sini. Dan kita harus memberitahu appa dan eomma mengenai kehamilanmu ini. " Aku mengelus perut Jaejoong sekali lagi

"Ne Yunnie…" Jaejoong menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum manis

Ah.. Benar-benar hidup yang sangat sempurna… Thanks God! :D

.

.

.

.

**(Bagian penting udah aku bold + italic.)**

Hmm… Karena terlalu panjang, aku bagi jadi 2 part. Tteo ae mianhaeyo… *deep bow to readers*

Oh iyaa... Selamat Hari Lebaran ya chingu (Bagi yang merayakan..) Mohon maaf lahir batin, mian kalau aku banyak salah ke readers.. Mian kalo telat juga..

Mau curcol, waktu kemarin tanggal 10 kemarin aku mau nge-post, tapi laptopku bermasalah, jadi nggak bisa nangkep sinyal hotspot. aku nggak jadi update epilogue. Baru bisa hari ini.. Mianhaeyo... :(

Ok, lupakan.. :)

**NEXT**


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

Title : Live Like Balloon

Cast : (**YunJae** Of Course!)

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Eunhee (OC) *Author ikutan ngeksis ^_^V*

DB5K

Etc.

Genre : **Family, Romance, Comedy + Fantasy. (YAOI, BL.)**

Rating : **M (For Adult Content)**

Summary : Jaejoong kaget bukan kepalang ketika bertemu dengan seseorang. Dan orang itu juga telah membuatnya harus bertemu dengan orang yang pernah ia cintai. Apa yang akan diperbuat Jaejoong? Apa ia bisa menerima kenyataan tersebut?

Disclaimer : They belong to God, their family & themselves! But I own this fiction.

Happy reading~~

**CHAPTER 6 [EPILOGUE Part 2]**

**WARNING! MPREG Adult Content~! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! Alur ngebut.**

.

.

.

.

#2 MONTHS LATER

**_Author POV_**

Semenjak Jaejoong diketahui hamil, Yunho benar-benar protektif pada Jaejoong. Bahkan Yunho menyewa pembantu agar Jaejoong tidak perlu repot membersihkan rumah. Semua keluarga YunJae sudah diberitahu perihal kehamilan Jaejoong. Seluruh keluarga mereka bahagia dan mendukung Jaejoong sepenuhnya. Kini kehamilan Jaejoong sudah memasuki usia 7 bulan. Berat badan bayi yang sedang dikandung Jaejoong hingga saat ini tidak menunjukan berat yang normal. YunJae sangat khawatir, namun mereka hanya bisa memasrahkan seluruhnya pada Tuhan.

Selain keluarga YunJae, para artis SM pun juga sudah mengetahui kehamilan Jaejoong. Mereka mengucapkan selamat pada Yunho dan Jaejoong karena akan segera memiliki anak kedua—meski sebenarnya ini adalah anak pertama mereka.

.

.

.

.

G-MARKET

Saat ini Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Eunhee sedang berjalan-jalan untuk membeli perlengkapan bagi calon jabang bayi mereka kelak. Eunhee sangat senang berjalan-jalan bersama kedua orangtuanya.

"Ahjumma… Ahjumma!" Eunhee terlihat memanggili seorang yeoja berambut panjang dari kejauhan

"Eunhee-nie, geunyeoneun nuguya? (Siapa wanita itu?)" tanya Jaejoong sembil mengelus pelan perut buncitnya

"Ahjumma… Ahjumma yang mengantar Eunhee pada eomma!" seru Eunhee polos

Wajah Jaejoong dan Yunho langsung berubah tegang. Eunhee berlari mengejar yeoja itu, namun sia-sia, yeoja itu sudah pergi. Yunjae hanya diam dan menunggu Eunhee kembali.

"Eunhee-ah, coba ceritakan pada eomma siapa ahjumma itu." Pinta Jaejoong

"Aniya… Kata ahjumma tidak boleh diceritakan." Eunhee menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mendekati eommanya dan malah mencium perut buncit Jaejoong

"Waeyo? Eunhee tidak mau bercerita pada eomma?"

"…" Eunhee menggeleng lagi

"Ne.. Gwaenchana… Ayo kita cari baju untuk aisaeng (adik bayi)… Sini, appa gendong." Yunho menggendong Eunhee

"Appa, sekarang Eunhee sudah besar. Eunhee tidak cadel lagi…" Eunhee tersenyum lebar lalu mengecup pipi appanya yang tampannya keterlaluan itu

"Jinjja? Wah… Kalau begitu ada yang harus appa belikan es krim, nih. Berarti Eunhee sudah siap menjadi kakak untuk aisaeng?" Yunho menatap Eunhee

"Hmm!" Eunhee mengangguk mantap

Jaejoong menatap nampyeon dan anaknya sambil tersenyum. Ia tak bisa membayangkan betapa bahagia hidupnya bersama Yunho setelah bayi yang ada dalam kandungannya itu lahir. Namun sekelebat bayangan yeoja itu sedikit mengganggu pikirannya. Ia penasaran dengan yeoja itu, namun ia juga tak mau kehilangan Eunhee yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anak sendiri. Yunhopun juga berpikir demikian. Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong tidak ingin memikirkan hal ini lebih lanjut dan mencoba untuk melupakan yeoja itu.

.

.

.

.

**_Someone POV_**

Untung saja tidak terkejar. Aisshh.. Anak itu hampir membunuhku! Fiuh~ Aku menghela nafas lega. Jeongmal baboya! Aku lupa memantrai anak itu agar lupa padaku. Ah iya, aku sampai lupa mengenalkan diriku. Perkenalkan, Je ireumereun _**Go Miran**_-imnida. Aku adalah seorang _**paranormal atau cenayang**_ atau apapun itu terserah kalian. Aku memiliki kemampuan _**indigo**_ yang terlalu berlebihan. Catat. Terlalu berlebihan—malah. Aku merasa sangat sakti. Namun, bagaimanapun aku tetap percaya pada Tuhan, karena Tuhanlah yang memberikan kemampuan ini padaku. Geuraeyo?

_**Mungkin sedari awal kalian bingung dengan Eunhee dan Jaejoong. Ne. Akulah penyebab semuanya. Aku adalah Yunjaeshipper sejati**_, sama seperti kalian. Aku terlalu sedih ketika TVXQ terpisah. Sebagai cenayang, aku tahu bahwa YunJae is real! Aku sendiri yang meramal mereka. Dan itulah yang membuatku memutuskan untuk menjadi Yunjaeshipper. Aku melihat cinta yang sangat tulus dari mereka berdua. Namun karena suatu hal, mereka berpisah, bersamaan dengan TVXQ.

Awalnya aku ingin berhenti menjadi Yunjaeshipper, tapi setelah menemukan Eunhee di sebuah panti asuhan, aku berubah pikiran. Dan aku menyusun segalanya dengan matang. Betapa beruntungnya aku, menemukan _**seorang anak yang sangat mirip dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Aku mengadopsi anak itu atas nama Yunjae dan membuatkan akta dengan nama Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong sebagai orangtuanya.**_ Aku juga sudah mengajarkannya sejak dia masih kecil, bahwa YunJae adalah orangtuanya dan suatu hari ia akan bertemu dengan mereka.

Dan aku sudah menjalankan rencana licikku itu. _**Aku sudah mengantar Eunhee ke apartemen Jaejoong. Aku sudah memantrai Jaejoong agar ia bisa punya ASI. Dan aku juga sudah mengirim mantra agar namja itu bisa hamil.**_ Simple memang. Sepertinya aku bisa dengan mudah melakukannya. Itulah keuntungan yang kudapat karena terlahir sebagai anak indigo. Aku bisa dapat memantrai orang dari jauh, hanya dengan foto. Aku sangat bahagia karena YunJae bisa bersama lagi. :D

Ah iya… Tentang foto itu… Sebenarnya itu hanya foto editan dari salah satu temanku yang sangat pandai IT. Terlihat sangat nyata, bukan? Aku menambahkan sedikit mantra disana, agar foto itu terlihat benar-benar nyata.

Tapi tetap saja.. Tidak semuanya berjalan mulus. Tadi Eunhee mengenaliku. Dan itu nyaris membunuhku. Kalau YunJae tahu bahwa aku merencanakan semua ini, pasti aku akan masuk penjara. Untung saja aku cepat menghindari mereka. Aku harus memantrai Eunhee agar ia melupakanku dan tak berkata apapun tentangku di depan Yunjae.

_**Sssttt! Berjanjilah padaku kalau kalian tidak akan membocorkan rahasia ini, arasseo?**_

.

.

.

.

#2 MONTHS LATER

**_Author POV_**

**_WARNING! M-PREG BIRTH SCENE! SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH!_**

YUNJAE'S HOUSE

Kim Jaejoong berbaring mengenaskan di atas tempat tidurnya. Tak ada lagi Kim Jaejoong yang bersinar. Yang ada hanyalah Kim Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu mengenaskan. Kini namja cantik itu merintih kesakitan, berjuang untuk melahirkan sang buah hatinya bersama Yunho. Jaejoong memegangi perut besarnya. Tubuhnya hanya tertutupi oleh selembar kain tipis yang sedikit basah karena air ketuban Jaejoong yang telah pecah. Jaejoong merintih kala kontraksi melanda tubuhnya untuk kesekian kali. Ia mencengkeram lengan Yunho yang dengan setia berada di sisinya sejak pagi tadi.

Sudah sejak pukul 07.00 tadi, Jaejoong merasakan kontraksi yang lama-lama berjarak semakin dekat. Jaejoong memang memutuskan untuk melahirkan secara normal. Tim medis telah sampai di rumah Yunjae sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10.00, itu artinya Jaejoong telah berjuang selama 3 jam demi calon anaknya. Tim medis sudah melakukan tindakan medis untuk mensterilkan lubang peranakkan Jaejoong.

"Ngghhh… YUNN! APO! Neomu apo.. Hh.." Jaejoong meringis kesakitan

"Bertahalah, boo.. Aku tahu kau pasti kuat.."

"Jaejoong-ssi, sepertinya pembukaan anda sudah sempurna. Anda bisa mulai mengedan saat kontraksi mulai terasa. Jangan lupa atur nafas anda, agar anda tidak kelelahan mengedan." Ujar bidan yang sedari tadi menangani proses persalinan Jaejoong

Tak lama setelah itu, Jaejoong merasakan kontraksi yang cukup kuat. Ia segera mengedan sekuat tenaga. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Keringat membasahi kulit porselen miliknya. Perut telanjangnya terlihat mengkilat karena keringat. Jaejoong berhenti sejenak dan mengatur nafasnya, lalu mulai mengedan lagi.

"Nnggghhhh… Ahh! Hah… Hah.. Hah.." Jaejoong mengedan sekuat tenaga

"Hwaiting Boo… Aku tau kau bisa." Yunho menyemangati istri tercintanya itu, lalu menghapus keringat di pelipis Jaejoong dengan handuk kecil yang dipegangnya sejak tadi

"Ayo terus, Jaejoong-ssi. Kepalanya sudah mulai terlihat." Seru salah satu tim medis yang ada di dalam ruangan itu

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di luar kamar, member TVXQ yang lain beserta Eunhee setia menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Keluarga Yunjae tidak terlihat karena mereka memang tidak tinggal di Seoul. Hanya ada Yoosuminhee di luar.

"Semoga saja Jaejoong bisa melewatinya dengan baik. Aku harap Jaejoong dan bayinya selamat." Junsu menggigit jarinya cemas, sesekali ia mencium kepala Eunhee yang sedang duduk di pangkuannya

"Jaejoong itu orang yang kuat. Aku yakin dia akan bertahan." Ujar Changmin

"Ahjussi… Kenapa eomma berteriak seperti itu?" Eunhee menatap Junsu dengan tatapan sendu—seperti tak tega mendengar rintihan sang eomma

"Gwaenchana, Eunhee-nie.. Eomma sedang berusaha melahirkan aisaengmu. Kau harus berdoa agar eomma dan adikmu selamat." Junsu tersenyum kecut

"Ne, Su-ie ahjussi.." Eunhee langsung menutup matanya dan mendoakan sang eomma serta aisaengnya

"Kasihan sekali Jaejoong. Apa satu anak tak cukup bagi mereka? Sungguh, aku tak kuat mendengar rintihannya." Yoochun memijit pelipisnya. Jujur, ia saat ini frustasi mendengar sahabat baiknya menjerit kesakitan untuk mengedan bayinya

"Tenanglah hyung. Dia berhasil melahirkan Eunhee, pasti dia bisa melahirkan anak ini juga." Kata Changmin—yeah meski pernyataannya itu tidak benar, karena sebenarnya bukan Jaejoong yang melahirkan Eunhee.

"Geurae.." Yoochun mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya

.

.

.

.

"Ayo Jaejoong-ssi, satu dorongan lagi dan anak anda akan lahir.." tim medis itu memegangi tubuh bayi Yunjae yang telah terlahir setangahnya

"Ahh! Nngghhhhhh… YUNHOOOO!" Jaejoong meneriakkan nama Yunho ketika bayinya terlahir sepenuhnya

Tak lama setelah itu, plasenta juga ikut keluar dari jalur lahir Jaejoong. Bayi itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Namun, ada hal yang sedikit ganjil. Bayi itu tidak menangis seperti bayi lainnya ketika baru dilahirkan. Jaejoong membanting tubuhnya ke belakang. Ia merasa sangat kelelahan. Ia menangis terharu ketika anaknya telah lahir. Tetapi Jaejoong sedikit bingung dengan perubahan atmosfer kamarnya yang mendadak suram. Wajah Yunho terlihat sangat tegang.

Bidan yang menangani persalinan Jaejoong tercekat karena bayi yang ada di gendongannya itu tak menangis dan keadaannya mengenaskan. Bayi itu membiru dan tak bernapas. Bidan itu segera memotong tali pusar bayi itu, lalu memandikan bayi itu dengan air hangat.

"Y—Yunnie.. Apa yang terjadi…? Kenapa anak kita tidak menangis..?" bisik Jaejoong pelan. Perlahan airmatanya mengalir deras.

"Jwisunghamnida tuan. Anak anda tidak bernafas. Kami sudah berusaha." Bidan itu menyerahkan bayi tak bernyawa itu ke pelukan Yunho

Bayi itu lebih kecil dari bayi baru lahir pada umumnya. Yunho menitikkan airmatanya ketika menerima bayi mungil itu. Ia memeluk erat darah dagingnya itu sedangkan Jaejoong terisak pilu di sampingnya.

"Waeyo Yun..? Kenapa dia pergi terlalu cepat?" Jaejoong tak bisa menahan emosinya

"Boo…" Yunho menatap sendu istrinya yang saat ini terlihat begitu mengenaskan dengan airmata kesedihan di pipinya

"Yunho-ah, biarkan aku memeluknya untuk terakhir kali." Yunho memberikan bayi itu pada Jaejoong dengan hati-hati

Jaejoong memandang bayi mungil yang membiru itu dengan tatapan sayang dan terus menangis. Wajah bayi yang digendongnya itu sangat mirip dengan Yunho. Jaejoong memeluk bayi itu seerat-eratnya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia masih tak menyangka bahwa anak yang dikandungnya selama 9 bulan telah pergi begitu cepat. Yunho tak kuat melihat kenyataan di depannya. Yunho segera meninggalkan Jaejoong dan bayinya beserta para tim medis yang masih membereskan peralatan mereka.

Yunho keluar dari kamar dan langsung memeluk Yoochun yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan was-was. Yunho menumpahkan seluruh airmatanya di pundak Yoochun. Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin & Eunhee menatap Yunho dengan tatapan horor. Sepertinya firasat buruk Yoochun benar. Terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Waeyo Yunho-ah?" tanya Yoochun hati-hati sambil mengelus punggung Yunho pelan

"Chun-ah… A—anakku…" Yunho tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya dan menangis lagi

YooSuMin langsung tahu apa yang terjadi. Mereka segera mengerubungi Yunho dan menghibur leader mereka itu. Si kecil Eunhee hanya diam tak mengomentari apapun, meski dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia tidak mau menyusahkan orang dewasa di sekitarnya.

"Sabarlah hyung… Kami mengerti perasaanmu. Kau harus kuat demi keluargamu." Hibur Changmin. Magnae kita ini memang sudah dewasa sekarang

"Kah harus kuat demi keluargamu, Yunho-ah.." ujar Yoochun menepuk Yunho yang masih menangis di pelukannya

Samar-samar terdengar suara tangis bayi yang cukup nyaring dari dalam kamar. Semua orang terkejut mendengar suara tersebut. Yunho langsung menghentikan tangisnya dan berlari masuk ke kamar. Yunho sangat lemas sekarang. Bayi laki-lakinya yang tadi membiru, kini menangis kencang. Seluruh tubuh bayi itu memerah. Jaejoong menangis tersedu-sedu. Kali ini tangis haru yang yang menggema dalam ruangan itu. Semuanya tak menyangka bahwa akhirnya bayi itu menangis juga. Sepertinya bayi itu memang tidak ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan dunia.

Beberapa tim medis yang ada di sana langsung mengambil tindakan untuk bayi ajaib itu. Setelah memastikan bahwa bayi itu sehat, sang bidan langsung menyerahkan bayi itu kepada Jaejoong dan membiarkan Jaejoong menyusui bayi itu untuk pertama kali.

"Ini benar-benar ajaib. Sepertinya kehangatan dalam pelukan Jaejoong-ssi membuat bayi itu akhirnya bisa menangis. Bayinya sempurna. Chukkahae, Jaejoong-ssi, Yunho-ssi. Sepertinya tugas kami sudah selesai. Kami pamit dulu." Pamit si bidan sambil tersenyum lebar

"Kamsahamnida… Neomu kamsahamnida…" Yunho menyalami seluruh tim medis itu dengan bersemangat

"Cheonmahamnida.." kata bidan itu lalu meninggalkan ruangan bersama dengan tim medis lainnya

"Boo!" seru Yunho segera menghampiri Jaejoong

"Yunnie… Anak ini sangat mirip denganmu…" Jaejoong berbinar sambil membiarkan bayi berambut tipis itu menyusu. Sekarang Jaejoong sudah tak menangis lagi

"Gomawo boo… Gomawo atas semua kebahagiaan yang boleh kuterima darimu.. Saranghae.." Yunho mengecup dahi Jaejoong lalu mengecup buah hatinya yang masih sibuk menyusu.

"Naddo saranghae. Yunnie, apa nama untuk anak kita..?" tanya Jaejoong pelan dengan bibir pucatnya. Ia terlihat sangat lelah

"Hmm… Bagaimana kalau _**Jung Eunjo**_? Nama itu bagus dan cocok untuknya. Lagipula, nama itu mirip dengan nama Eunhee." Jawab Yunho

.

.

.

.

"Yunho-ah…" seru Junsu ketika Yunho keluar dari kamar. Sampai saat ini YooSuMinHee masih setia menunggui kabar mengenai Jaejoong dan bayinya dari Yunho.

"Junsu-ah…" Yunho tersenyum lebar, tak ada lagi raut kesedihan di wajahnya yang tampan itu

"Ceritakan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hyung! Mengapa tadi kau menangis?" Changmin tak sabar. Yunho duduk di sofa, tepat di sebelah Yoochun. Ia menghela nafas sebelum berbicara

"Anakku namja. Namanya Jung Eunjo. Eunjo sempat membuat aku dan Jaejoong terpukul karena ia tidak menangis sesaat setelah lahir. Tubuhnya membiru dan tidak bernapas. Saat itu aku benar-benar hancur melihatnya. Namun setelah dipeluk erat oleh Jaejoong, Eunjo akhirnya menangis juga. Dan saat ini dia sedang tidur. Jaejoong juga sedang tidur. Ia sangat kelelahan. Aku harap kalian semua mengerti. Mungkin nanti sore kalian baru bisa melihat anak itu. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu Eunjo dan Jaejoong saat ini." Yunho tersenyum, sedangkan yang lain mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum bahagia karena Eunjo dan Jaejoong baik-baik saja

"Appa… Aisaeng sudah lahir ne?" Eunhee pindah dari pangkuan Junsu ke pangkuan Yunho

"Ne… Namanya Eunjo.." jawab Yunho sambil mencium pipi Eunhee gemas

"Eunjo? Namanya mirip dengan Eunhee… Hihihi.." Eunhee tertawa khas balita, membuat semua namja dewasa di dekatnya tertawa

"Eunhee-nie.. Sekarang kau sudah punya adik.. Kau tidak boleh merepotkan appa dan eommamu lagi, aratjji?" Yoochun menatap balita itu

"Hmm.." Eunhee tak mau menatap Yoochun dan hanya menggumam pelan

"Hahaha… Jagiya.. Kapan kau akan berubah ramah pada Yoochun ahjussi?" Yunho mengelus kepala anaknya yang masih saja bersikap dingin pada Yoochun

"Memangnya Eunhee tidak ramah ya?" tanya balita itu polos

"Ne… Kau bahkan tidak mau main dengan Changmin Ahjussi—aniya—Changmin Oppa.." timpal Changmin

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu Eunhee mau main sama Minnie Oppa.." kata Eunhee riang

"Kalau dengan Yoochun ahjussi bagaimana?" Yoochun tak mau kalah. Ia juga ingin mencuri hati balita anak sahabatnya itu, namun Eunhee malah melengos

"Shireo!" balas Eunhee sadis—khas anak kecil. Kali ini semua tertawa kecuali Eunhee dan Yoochun

"Ya! Wae?" kesal Yoochun

"Sudahlah, Yoochun-ah… Mungkin dia memang tidak menyukaimu." Junsu menengahi

"Ne Hyung… Namanya juga anak-anak.." ujar Changmin dengan senyuman ala bambinya.

"Ah.. Aku harus menelpon orangtuaku dan mertuaku. Aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong. Jagi, mainlah dengan Changmin oppa." Yunho menggendong Eunhee dan memberikannya pada Changmin.

"Ne.." Eunhee mengangguk lucu

Hidup Yunho dan Jaejoong kini semakin lengkap dengan kehadiran Eunjo, anak kandung mereka serta Eunhee, balita perempuan yang telah berhasil menyatukan mereka lagi. Siapa yang tahu kalau balita mungil itu adalah penyatu YunJae? Ya… Meskipun kecil, ia begitu berjasa dalam hubungan orangtua angkatnya itu. _**Seperti balon, yang meski kecil, bila ditiup akan menjadi balon yang sangat indah dan bisa menghibur banyak orang.**_

Yunho begitu menyayangi keluarga kecilnya itu. Ia sungguh bahagia hidup bersama Jaejoong dan anak-anak mereka. _**Hidup bersama orang yang kita cintai adalah hal yang sangat indah, bukan?**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Junsu-ah, ayo kita menikah!"  
"Aku mau, tapi kau harus jadi uke!"

"Hyung, aku juga mau menikah!"

"Minnie oppa menikah dengan Eunhee saja, ne?"

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

.

**THE END~**

Yeah..

Akhirnya selesai juga nih FF… *buang napas*

Mianhaeyo readers, kalau epiloguenya ngebosenin dan nggak sesuai harapan + mengecewakan. Mian kalau asal Eunhee gak jelas. Aku sudah berusaha semampuku, tapi jadinya Cuma kayak gini.. *dibakar readers*

Untuk percakapan terakhir, udah tahu kan siapa yang ngomong? Itu Cuma hicuran semata, biar tambah lucu. Hehehe.. #plak! Oiya, buat yang nanya dimana uri president, tuh udah nongol. Partnya udah banyak di awal-awal, makanya bang uchun aku simpen dulu, baru aku keluarin di epilogue deh. Terus buat Guest yang nanya aku SMA atau kuliah… Aku masih SMA~ *sedih* Aku masih kecil banget ya? T.T #peluk jaema #ditimpuk yunppa

Pokoknya hampir semua adegan di epilogue ini hanya karangan belaka. Mianhae kalau ada readers yang nggak suka. Masalah Jaejoong melahirkan dan bayinya hidup lagi, itu semua cuma kukarang :P.

Setahuku, bayi baru bergerak setelah 5 bulanan di dalam perut. Jadi aku bikin Jaema nggak sadar kalau dia sebenarnya hamil. Aku agak bosen dengan morning sick dan ngidam, karena nggak semua kehamilan selalu kayak gitu.

Aku juga pernah nonton video ada bayi yang meninggal sehabis lahir, namun setelah dipeluk mamanya, bayi itu nangis kenceng, padahal sebelumnya dia nggak bernafas ataupun nangis pas baru aja keluar dari perut mamanya. Itu yang bikin aku terinspirasi. Mian kalau nggak masuk akal dan terlalu mengada-ngada.

**Silahkan review~~**

Makasih buat semua yang udah review dari chapter 1 sampai chapter 5 dan bikin aku semangat… **Saranghaeyo yeorreobeun… :***

Mian nggak bisa nyebutin satu-satu… Yang jelas aku sayang kalian…

Aku mau minta saran untuk next FF. **Mau pairing apa? Yunjae, Baekyeol, Onkey, Kaisoo, Yoosu atau ada pair lain yang diminati readers?** Tulis di review yaa.. **Kamsahamnida.. :)**

**(Part yang penting udah ku bold + italic.)**

**Neomu kamsahae yeorreobeun…**

**Saranghaeyo~~**


End file.
